Army of Two
by Michi-Girl-Wonder
Summary: He has an army a girl and the best friend he could every hope to have. He almost didn't though He almost chose the other option The forbidden option. Death. Because he had nothing to live for until someone intervened. Her clan was poisoned and corrupted. She could only hope she could do better from the shadow fix things while people remained unaware. His army Her eyes NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hey Everyone! I had a new idea for a story that just wouldn't leave me alone so I decided to tidy it up and write it out. I hope you guys enjoy. For my Five Man Team Readers I haven't forgotten about it, I'm working on the next chapter at the moment.

Without further ado here's the story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Shouting. Anger. Pitch forks, running. His little feet pitter-pattered against the ground. His arms outstretched before him. Tears flowing from his eyes, creating clean streaks on his face. He searched frantically for somewhere to hide. People stood by their doors. They saw him running. They saw the people chasing him. And yet they held no sympathy for the boy. All that showed was apathy as they slammed theirs doors on him.

He looked to his right.

Bam!

He looked to his left.

Bam!

He looked straight ahead.

Bam! Bam! Bam!

He shut his eyes.

Bam! Bam! Bam!

He covered his ears and yet he could still hear them. He could still see them. They were slamming their doors on him. No one was going to help him. His world grew darker. Why was he even running, floated across his mind. No one was going to save him. He slowed to a stumble as he pondered more on that question. No one was coming to his aid so why was he running. Eventually he would be caught. Eventually they would do onto him all they want to.

So he stopped. He watched.

He watched as they beat on a little blond boy no older than five. His face was dirty, as were his clothes. They were torn and old. He was skinny, malnourished, and now bloody and bruised with cuts and breaks. He watched as they beat on the child with as much apathy as the other villagers did. He watched them beat on him and he didn't care. He didn't feel any pain and he no longer had the will to live.

_White paper lilies and lilac danced around in the field as the wind blew. Two kids played in the field of flowers. Both were blond. Both had whisker marks. One had blue eyes while the other had red. They played ninjas chasing each other around. The blue eyed boy was the ANBU, chasing the other boy who was the missing nin. Laughter swam through both their eyes and ranged out happily through their mouths. They played together happily under the purple sky with candy clouds._

As quick as that image came it had disappeared on him. But it had done its job. He had seen it, he had felt it, and he now experienced the happiness of friendship. And now, now that he felt it he felt emptier inside. He wanted it again. He wanted to experience it again. And he wanted to keep experiencing it. He didn't…he didn't want to die!

That realization brought him back. No longer was he watching a young boy get beat, he was now the boy getting beaten. Every cut, every broken bone and bruised skin he could feel. The pain was unbearable. It had hurt so bad that he screamed. The people beating him stopped for a moment. That had been the first thing out of him since he broken away. It threw the villagers into a loop. He was the Kyuubi taking a thrashing like nothing and now he was a kid screaming bloody murder from the pain.

"Don't let it fool you the Kyuubi put up his kid mask." Someone in the mob shouted.

Everyone broke out of their stupor. They advance on the kid-Kyuubi again ready to attack. As the first guy was about to start the beating again a wave of dense red chakra rushed out of the boy pushing all the villagers away from him. The red chakra tended to the boy's wounds as it also kept the villagers away.

Blue eyes closed. Red eyes opened.

They stared down the villagers that had frozen in fear. A grin slowly formed on the young boy face. It looked off on his broken and bloody body. The villager took a step back as the boy rose slowly. The red chakra wrapped around the boy widely. Their view of him was obscured by the dense chakra. The boy stood tall and glared at all the villagers. He took a menacing step towards them. He stopped and closed his eyes. Blue eyes opened. The red chakra vanished leaving no sign that it was even there. Blue eyes looked around at the scared villager. In the blink of an eye he took off running away from them.

Because he suddenly now had the will to live.

* * *

**Hokage Office **

"Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama!"

The door to the office swung opened banging into the wall. The Hokage sat up straighter in his chair as a mix of chunin and jounin alike filled the office. It was a disorganized mess as everyone spoke at once .The Hokage held up his hand and cleared his voice to speak. He was ignored. It was getting louder as everyone tried to talk over one another.

Sarutobi flared his chakra, "Silence everyone!"

Nobody talked.

"Now you," he said pointing to a random chunin, "tell me what this is about."

The chunin stepped forward nervously. "S-S-Sir, there were c-c-complaints that t-t-the k-kyuubi has risen. A group of us, me included, went down to the black light district and there we found traced of the kyuubi's chakra and a group of civilians, some injured."

"_This is bad. Something must have caused Naruto to release some of the Kyuubi's chakra,"_ the old man thought.

"Have any of you found Naruto yet?"

"No that demon…" the woman paused at the killing intent that was being thrown at her, "I-I-I mean no we haven't found the boy yet."

"_So they wait until I am out of the village to attack Naruto, this was planned."_

_Flashback: The Day Before_

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"_Who is it?"_

"_Tomoki Haruno, Kazuku Shoko, and Haji Wazuki, sir."_

_Sarutobi internally groaned as the three members of the Merchant Bureau named their self. He felt dread as they waltz into his office before he said they could. A stunt three similar yet more aged council members would pull. However different the reasons are were irrelevant. As it stood, it was a sign of disrespect. He stayed seated with narrow eyes at his uninvited visitors._

"_To what do I owe this unexpected visit to?" he asked as calmly as he could muster. Being Hokage for many years helped him greatly with that._

"_This visit is owed to the loss of production in Green Village." Tomoki Haruno spoke._

_Tomoki Haruno. She was a widow for five year and the _Head_-Head Honcho of the Merchant Bureau. She was the most outspoken in the council meeting, in civilian and _non_-civilian matters. She was also the most ruthless in the Merchant Bureau, as well as in every other aspect of her life besides her daughter. She spoils the girl rotten. Tomoki Haruno has long pink hair that spends most of its time in a tight bun, little green eyes that shows how heartless she is, and an around face that throws everything off. Her real nature could easily be hidden behind a pretty smile. Though, once she talks, everything is out in the open._

"_Low production…that is not good. How low are we talking?"_

"_By-by-by forty-five percent sir," spoke Haji Wazuki._

_Haji Wazuki was a short skinny man. He had short droopy brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was known for two things. His infamous stutter that appeared suddenly out of nowhere five years ago was one. The other one was his great math ability. That's what allowed him to be in the head Merchant group. He was single, the woman he loved dying in the Kyuubi attack. The fact that they weren't dating didn't matter. A loss of a loved one is always horrible. Many believe that his stutter appeared then. Five years was a long time to have that stutter, no one really remembers when it first appeared._

"_That isn't very good," Sarutobi spoke slowly as he went over the numbers in his head._

"_No. It isn't. That's why we got together and came up with a plan."_

_Kazuku Shoko, the planner of the group. His strength lies in raising allies' percentage and decreasing competition percentage. He was a quiet man, allowing Tomoki to take charge in talking. However, that does not mean he was any less persuasive than her, he just choose not to talk as much. He was a tall man with long black hair, dark blue eyes, and an angular face that made him appear cold._

"_What great plan have you thought of Kazuku?" there was no form of sarcasm in his voice. _

"_We plan to have you make a visit down to Green Village. There you have a choice of using either Haruno-san speech or my speech."_

_He handed Sarutobi ten note cards. Five of those note cards were the speech that Tomoki written up. The other five were his. Sarutobi took the note cards and read through them. He decided to go with Kazuku speech as it stayed true to his grandfather image. Tomoki frowned at that. She believed that her speech was the best. It was more aggressive as only aggressiveness can efficiently make someone work and work well._

"_I will be leaving soon. Inform the others of my departure."_

"_Will do." They spoke then turned and left the room._

_Flash_back ends

"_Two of the three have cause to harm Naruto. I doubt Haji would actually go through with it however that doesn't change the fact that he's a suspect."_

"Okay, I want you fourth to go check the west side, you fourth will check the north side, you fourth will check the south side, and the rest will check the east side."

They stayed huddled together as if debating whether or not they actually wanted to find the boy. Sarutobi sat silently seething with anger at how they were considering disobeying his order over reasons that couldn't be avoided. He stood, angered by their hesitation. His hand infused with chakra slammed on his wooden desk chipping it greatly. The noise from impact vibrated all throughout the room. They all jumped and turned to look at him.

"LEAVE NOW AND FIND THE BOY!" he shouted, infusing chakra into his voice.

They couldn't leave the room fast enough.

"Hokage-sama, do you really believe that Naruto is in the village?"

Sarutobi sagged in the shoulders, "No Dog-san I doubt with the Kyuubi that he is in the village. It is most likely that he has run away to the forest. That is why you, Cat-san, and I will search for him."

"Are you sure that is wise, for you to leave the village like this," Cat asked, "You just got back into the village. Shouldn't you inform the council about this?"

It was normal procedure to do as Cat just asked.

"Why I am the Hokage. I don't _need_ to inform anybody of anything."

He threw his Hokage robe off of him reviling his shinobi attire. Dog and Cat looked on in wonder at The Hokage as he placed on a Monkey ANBU mask. They turned to face each other. Although their faces were hidden behind their own ANBU mask they could tell that the same expression was on their face. Gone was the Grandfather Hokage. In his place stood the professor, the person who became third Hokage the first time from skills and not the one that came into his second term out of necessity.

"Let us get moving. We don't want him getting too far from us."

Three large puffs of smoke appeared suddenly in the Hokage's office. At the same time, three ANBU masked shinobis disappeared.

* * *

**Naruto – 30 minutes ago**

Where can he go? Where can he hide? No one was chasing him but the fear was still there. He wanted to live. He wanted to stay alive all because of that dream he had. That dream of that field of flower and that boy who looked just like him. Maybe it was him. Maybe none of it would ever happen. Maybe he's staying alive for nothing. His running faltered at that.

Maybe staying alive _was_ the wrong choice.

_Trees stood tall in the green forest. A blond hair blue eyed boy followed his red eyed counterpart out of the village Eastern Gate. The blue eyed boy followed on in confusion. _Where was he going?_ He asked himself. The red eyed boy looked back at him and smiled. He pointed into the green forest his smile getting bigger. He reached for the blue eyed boy hand and pulled him closer. He moved his lips closer to his blue eyed counterpart ear and whispered, "Home"._

The image disappeared before Naruto eyes. No longer could he see the red eyed boy. The memory was still fresh in his mind though. Along with it was the memory of the promise, the promise of a home that the boy had whispered to him. A promise that not even The Old Man had fulfilled. A promise that kept him going, that kept him alive.

Naruto had no idea how he had gotten to the Eastern Gate. His wide blue eyes stared off into the Eastern Forest. The tall trees that seemed to go on for miles and the green grass that was nearly untouched. His home was in there. His safety was in there. Without a look back Naruto took off to where the red eyed boy had pointed to. A path seemed to open in his mind once he reached the forest.

_Keep straight for three miles than make a left by a crooked tree._

He had no idea the distanced he traveled. The first sign of a crooked tree he made the left he was supposed to make.

_In two more miles make a right._

As he ran he felt something tell him to turn. So he made his right.

_There will be a wall of thick thorn bushes blocking the path._

He saw the bushes it was talking about.

_On the bushes would be different color roses. On the bushes were the two rose colors are the same would be a clear thorn free hole to the other side. Passed the bushes and just keep straight to the meadow._

Naruto followed the instructions. Inside the meadow was a shack. The shack stood all by itself at the far end of the entrance. All over the place were wild flowers. On the left of the shack was a large pong. Naruto looked around at the serene place. He felt at peace the moment he stepped into the meadow.

He walked up to the shack. Something told him to. A sense of familiarity formed inside of him as he gazed upon the red shack. The shack stood tall, looming over him. It had one window in the front and none door. Naruto gulped as he stared at the place. Something was telling him to go inside. He didn't want to. The shack gave off an ominous feel to it along with its sense of familiarity. Yet his gut was telling him to go inside.

"_Go inside," _something whispered to him, the same something that had led him to the meadow, the same something that kept him alive, the same something that made it okay for him to go inside.

The shack was dim on the inside. The only light coming form that one window. Naruto walked inside more. The whisper was back.

_Go over to the bookcase._

The bookcase stood on the far right wall from the door. He went over to it.

_Pick up the big red book._

The big red book sat on the third shelf. It had a black spiral on the front, back, and the side. He did.

_Go back outside._

He followed the instructions with the book in his hand.

"_Open to the third page."_

He did as the voice said.

On the third page were a lot of words, most of which he couldn't make out. The words he was able to make out made his eyes widen. For in front of him was a jutsu. Jutsus! The same thing that The Old Man use, the same thing that ninjas use.

"Kage…Kage Bushin no Jutsu," his little voice croaked out.

The name of the Jutsu surprised him. What was a Kage Bushin? Was his shadow going to come up off the ground? His little mind couldn't understand what it was. The words on the paper were to bug for him to read as well. Yet something told him that he had got the right one. This is what he was supposed to get. This is what he came for.

"_Make the seal. Put chakra in it. Call out a single Shadow clone. To do that, just think of the number one as you call out the jutsu name. I will help guide you. Everything you ever dreamed of will come true soon," _the voice whispered. It seemed to come from right beside his ear.

Naruto nodded his head and worked on learning the seals of the Kage Bushin no Jutsu.

* * *

**Two Days Ago**

"Hokage-sama, the Kumo ambassador is here to see you."

"Send him in Ai."

"Will do Hokage-sama."

There was static on the other side of the intercom before it went dead. Not that long after the intercom died, there was a knock on the door. The Kumo ambassador was a tall middle age man with short black hair and very dark brown eyes. He sat down in the chair closest to the Hokage's desk. He pulled out a scroll and unsealed his documents.

"Shall we start with the peace treaty," the ambassador smooth voice let out.

"Hai, I agree we should start with that first."

The ambassador nodded. "Now this is the treaty that the Raikage and the council members written up."

He handed the treaty over to Sarutobi. Sarutobi read through it. "You guys want an alliance made through marriage."

"Hai. We believe that it would offer more insurance that no future attacks would be made to our village or yours if a marriage alliance is formed."

Sarutobi read over the marriage alliance part again. _"We the Kumo council and Kage believe that with one of your promising clan heiress married to one of our promising clan heir that the peace between our two village will stay and grow."_

"Marriage alliances do not always work."

"As true as that statement is, we believe that if both of our villages really wanted peace that we would make it work, as you wouldn't want to harm the village of your own family."

"Be that as it may, I am not able to marry off any of my clan Shinobis. You will have to go through their Heads."

"Will it be okay if I visit some of your clan compound after this meeting?"

"Hai, it will be fine for you to do so. I must warn you, not many of our clans use marriage proposals."

The Kumo ambassador nodded. The next thing on the agenda was the trade agreement. After coming to a good agreement the Kumo ambassador left out the office.

"Cat-san, I want you to warn all the clans with female heirs that Kumo is looking for a marriage proposal. Warn the Hyuugas first."

The ANBU Cat drew his hands together. "**Mokuton: Moku Bushin no Jutsu**." Three wood clones appeared. They each disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

**Hyuuga Compound – Two Days Ago**

"Hiashi-sama there is an ANBU requesting your presence."

"Send him in."

The ANBU stepped in the office. He stood ten inches away from the Hyuuga's head desk.

"Is the Hokage requesting me?"

"No Hyuuga-sama. Hokage-sama wants me to inform you that the Kumo ambassador is going to be coming to the clan compounds with female heirs and requesting for a marriage proposal."

Hiashi sat up even straighter in his chair, if that was even possible. "Why is the Kumo ambassador looking for a marriage proposal?"

"It is for the peace treaty. It seems as though they believe that a marriage proposal will help with the peace treaty."

"More like they are trying to attempt a line theft, they'll most likely come here first."

Knock…Knock…Knock…

"Hiashi-sama the Kumo ambassador wishes to see you."

"You weren't lying. They must have come here right from the Hokage's Tower."

"Yes. Kumo seem to think that they are cleaver and strong. The Hyuuga clan will be staying in Konoha."

The Cat ANBU nodded then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Hiashi relaxed a little in his seat. His eyes were fixated on the door. "Bring him in." Not that long after the Hyuuga guard entered the room with the Kumo ambassador. The guard bowed slightly to Hiashi then left the room.

"To what pleasure do I owe this visit to Ambassador-kun?"

"Well as you know I came here for the peace treaty. In that treaty was a marriage proposal, a heiress from a promising clan from Konoha and a heir from a promising clan from Kumo."

"While that is a good ideal, I must decline. See, we in the Hyuuga clan do not marry our children off at a young age."

The Kumo nin face stayed stoic. "That is fine. Maybe another clan will go through with it. If not we'll just have to go over the peace treaty again."

* * *

**1 Day Ago**

The Hokage and the Kumo nin went over the peace treat again. They reached an agreement without having a marriage proposal.

The Hokage signed the peace treaty.

The Kumo nin went back to his hotel room.

The Hokage was told about the loss of production in Green Village. He leaves to go increase the work percentage.

Hyuuga Hinata went missing.

Danzou turned three Hyuugas away that were coming for help as the Hokage wasn't there.

The Hyuugas decided to look for her themselves.

* * *

**Hinata Hyuuga – An Hour Ago**

She was tired and hungry. She was dirty and alone. She was scared. Dried blood was caked on her skin. It wasn't her blood. She was at the wrong place at the wrong time thanks to her Kumo kidnapper. He had snuck into her room at the dead of the night. She screamed but no one came. She tried to fight him off but he was too strong and she was too weak.

Just like everyone said she was.

The Kumo nin had taken her. He bound her hands together with handcuffs that had spikes on the inside. They were designed to discourage escaping he had told her. He had then placed the same style of cuffs on her ankles. And then he put her to sleep. She had no idea of what time it was or the date.

When she had woken it was to a bandit raid. Well the end of a bandit raid. The last one standing had come up to her. Her back was against a tree. She was trapped as he stalked closer to her. He was going to kidnap he was from her kidnapper. There was a grin on his face as he licked his lips. His eyes never left her face. Her heart started pounding harder and faster as the man stalked towards her.

He stood in front of her. That same perverted grin on his face. The same lust filled look in his eyes. Her heart almost stopped beating. He was bending down to touch her. When a wild animal is trapped in a corner there are two choices to make. Hinata chose to lash out. She kicked out when he was within reach. Her feet connected with his chest and a bust of dark lavender chakra exploded from them. The bandit threw up blood, which landed on her, before falling over. She had stood to her feet as fast as she could and looked around.

She realized she was alone. Her Kumo kidnapper had abandoned her. Or he died. She didn't care because she knew. She knew that she was free. That she could leave and go back to Konoha. She could go back to the Hyuuga compound.

Because, no matter how bad the Hyuuga clan was to her she knew. She knew that Kumo would treat her worse. So before her Kumo kidnapper came back, or someone else, she took off south to where she thought Konoha was.

Hours. It felt like she had been running for hours. Her original plan was to keep straight. However, that plan was quickly thrown out the window. The roads were too busy. And anyone could be a nin in disguised or a bandit. And she was a Hyuuga. She was an unmarked Hyuuga at that. She would fetch for a nice price, or a nice slave, or a nice baby maker. She knew this cause she was told this. The pain would hurt badly. She knew that because a councilmember had showed her.

He had demonstrated on her.

So she ran through the forest in the direction she thought Konoha was in. She turned her Byakugan on periodically to make sure no one was following her. She was passing a row of rose bushes when she activated her Byakugan. She paused. Something had caught her eye. It was a boy, no older than her. He had on an orange jumpsuit bottoms and a white shirt with the Konoha symbol on it. He had blue eyes, blond hair, and whisker marks.

"_It's that boy from the village. The one they told me to stay away from."_

She bit her lip. He probably knew where the village was. He could take her back home. At the moment he was her only beacon of hope. So she ignored all the talks they gave her about him. With her Byakugan still activated, Hinata found a thorn free hole in the bushes. She came out on the other side behind the shack.

Hinata let out a silent breath as she felt the strain the Byakugan was doing to her. She kept it activated though, as she moved closer to the blond. She opened her mouth to speak when…

"_**Kage Bushin No Jutsu**_!"

The voice sounded demonic. Hinata stared on in wonder as blue and red chakra burst from the boy's chakra core. It surrounded him, twisting and turning around each other as it grew bigger and bigger. Hinata eyes widen and her mouth opened. The chakras looked as though they were dancing. It was beautiful.

The two chakras turned to face each other. The rushed each other exploding into a bright light. With her Byakugan activated Hinata couldn't look away. She was blinded by the light. Heat surrounded her. It was getting hotter and hotter as the two chakras got closer to her. She screamed as it touched her, burning her skin. She swatted out frantically with her hands. The chakras snaked around her legs and wormed its way up the rest of her body. Her eyes burned as it entered them. She screamed again. The chakras entered her mouth choking her. Her screams were muffled as the chakras continued to push its way down her throat. It was like lava was oozing down her throat and into her stomach.

Pain. It was worse than a Jyuuken strike to her chakra points.

Cold hands touched her heated skin. They caressed her face and traced over her eyes, closing them. Everywhere the hands touched her, her skin turned cold. Soon her whole body was cold. She opened her eyes again, squinting from the bright light. Two blond head boys were leaning over her. One had blue eyes and the other had red.

"Close your eyes Hyuuga-chan, you need to rest…what…you…accident…sleep now."

Her eyes felt heavy and everything went black.

* * *

**Naruto – before using the Jutsu**

'_Now that you learned it mold your chakra as you go through the jutsu. You will feel something weird going through your chakra system…don't…worry…that's just me."_

Naruto nodded his head to the invisible voice. He felt like he was ready. His hands went through the seal slowly and choppily. Finally he finished.

"**Kage Bushin no Jutsu**!"

He felt something stir inside. It got hotter and hotter. Then it bust. He felt his chakra explode out of him along with something else. It scared him. His chakra jerked around in response. The other chakra wrapped around his soothing him. He felt at peace. His face relaxed, his body relaxed. He was almost asleep when a loud scream brought him out of his daze.

His eyes widen as he saw blue and red chakra attacking a girl no older than him. There was a drain on his chakra as it was pulled away from him and into her. He had to help her.

"Don't move yet."

A familiar voice told him. In front of him a boy materialized out of a puff of smoke. The boy had gravity defying spiky blond hair. His skin was sun kissed. There were three distinguishing lines on each side of the boy's face like whisker marks. It was like looking through a mirror. The only differences were the eyes. The boy in front of him had crimson eyes.

Naruto could see his chakra transfer from him to the boy in front of him. The chakra would then leave the boy and get transferred to the girl.

"Don't move! She's in pain we have to do something!" He shouted back.

"Stop talking," the boy snapped, "stay calm the more riled up you get the more our chakra will hurt her.

Naruto paused. His retort died in his throat. His eyes wondered over to the girl who was withering in pain.

"Now stay calm. You…I...WE can't do anything until the jutsu is complete."

"But you're here…"

"Yes I am. However, because I tweaked with the jutsu you need to wait."

"For how long…she needs help?"

The red eyed boy watched as the chakra from Naruto stopped flowing into him. He turned to see the last wisp of chakra flow into the girl. Her screams were back at full force now.

"Now…we can help her now."

Naruto was already over there before the boy could finish his sentence. He was kneeling down by the girl. The red eyed boy walked over a second later. Naurto look back and forth between the two of them.

"How can I help her?"

"You need to add a small amount of chakra to your hands and touch her."

Naruto looked up at him. "Just touch her?"

The boy nodded. "Touch her…everywhere."

Naruto blushed. "Everywhere?"

The boy nodded again. He grinned slowly. "Everywhere."

"But…but…but I can get cooties!"

His red eyed counterpart gave him a pointed look. "You are wasting time and prolonging her agony."

Naruto let out a startled gasps and got to work.

"You know you're going to have to strip her…_right_?"

The blush was back on the blue eyed boy's face. He mumbled out a quiet shut up before doing the mentioned action. The red eyed boy watched as the Hyuuga girl's eyes moved underneath her eye lid.

"_She's not unconscious…is she dreaming?"_ her eye twitch. _"No she's waking up."_

Dark lavender eyes stared up at the two boys. Naruto stopped his caressing and stared into the dark pupil-less pools in front of him. He was enchanted by them.

"Close your eyes Hyuuga-chan," the red eyed blond spoke, "what happened to you was an accident. You need to rest so your body can adapt to the changes. Sleep now."

Dark lavender eyes disappeared from the two boy's sight.

"What do we do with her?" Naruto asked.

The other boy was already on the move. "Help me move her to the pond."

Naruto grabbed her legs while his shadow clone grabbed the hands. They carried her over to the pond.

"Now what?" Naruto asked.

"Now we sit her down in the pond. It will help her."

"Why did you have me touch her?"

"More of my chakra got into her than her chakra pools could take. As you touched her with your chakra, your chakra went into her balancing out my chakra."

"What are chakra pools?"

The red eyed boy paused. "Do you know what a pool is?"

Naruto nodded.

"Well everybody has chakra. Chakra pools or chakra capacity as other call it is how much chakra a person can hold."

Naruto stared on in confusion.

"A pool can have water added to it or taken away from it right?"

Naruto nodded.

"When you use chakra you take it away from your chakra pool. Do you follow?"

Another nod.

"Now when a person rest, or take a soldier pill, I'll explain what that is later, they get chakra back. Chakra is now added back into the chakra pool," he gave Naruto a pointed look.

"I follow," Naruto answered the look.

"Now pools come in different sizes. People are different from each other. Different people will have different sizes of chakra pools or a different chakra capacity."

Naruto nodded his head to show that he was still listening.

"The Hyuuga girl has a small chakra pool, which is understandable, at the same time there was little of _her_ chakra left in her pools."

The red eyed boy looked down at the resting Hyuuga, _"How did she get that other foreign chakra in her system…why does it feel familiar?"_

"Why did I have to balance out your chakra?"

"My chakra is poisons to others."

Naruto stared at his Shadow Clone. He knew enough of that jutsu to know that what was in front of him was no regular Kage Bushin. "What are you?"

"In simple terms, I am you shadow…"

"What about non simple terms?" Naruto cut in.

The boy stared down at his blue eyed counterpart. He was staring up at him with bright blue eyes that were brimming with questions. The red eyed boy sighed and shook his head. There was no avoiding this and he knew that. Sooner or later it was going to come out.

"In non simple terms…I am your shadow cone."

Naruto face palmed the ground, hard. The red eyed boy chuckled.

"Have you ever heard of the Kyuubi no Kitsune or the Kyuubi no Yoko" He continued on a serious note.

"I heard of the Kyuubi no Kitsune but what's a Kyuubi no Yoko?"

The red eyed boy sat down and motioned for Naruto to do the same. "Kyuubi no Kitsune is the nine tailed fox. The Kyuubi no Yoko is the nine tailed demon. They are different names for the same being. Do you know what happened to the Kyuubi no Kitsune?"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah! The fourth Hokage sacrificed his life to kill the fox."

"Wrong! The fourth Hokage sacrificed his life to seal the Kyuubi no Kitsune within a baby. When did the Kyuubi attack?"

"October 10th."

"When is your birthday?"

"October 10th."

The red eyed boy stared at him. Naruto started to feel nervous. He didn't know why he felt nervous; he just knew that he did. The stare that his red eyed counterpart was giving him didn't help.

"Why do the villagers hate you?"

It hit him that moment. "They hate me because I was the baby. I have the Kyuubi sealed in me. Does that make me a demon as well?"

"N…No!" a weak voice shouted.

Both boys turned to the girl in the pond. Her eyes were twitching as she got read to open them. Her body was shaking as she tried to stand.

"Y…You are like a cup and the K…Kyuubi is the water. If you fill a cup with water is the cup now water? Is the water now a cup? No so you are not a demon."

"The girl is correct. You are not a yokai. However, I mean that in the sense that you weren't born and raised one and you haven't merged fully with one."

"Merge fully?" the Hyuuga girl spoke up.

Light lavender eyes gazed at the world. Both boys looked surprised at the color change of her eyes.

"_She must have accepted my chakra quickly,"_ the red eyed boy thought in wonder.

The girl rose out of the water and staggered over to Naruto. She threw her arms around him. Her body seemed to mould into him as she hugged him. It was quiet as both boys stared wide-eyed at the girl. Naruto stayed frozen in place. He had no idea what to do. No one had ever hugged him before. He looked up at his shadow clone. The red eyed boy gave a shrug. He never had anyone to hug him either.

"Arigato Hyuuga-chan," Naruto whispered to her.

"Hinata…my name is Hinata."

"Arigato then, Hinata-chan."

Hinata blushed. She was used to people calling her Hyuuga-chan. It was mainly old people in her family who would use it as a way to down her and her position. But no one beside her mother ever called her Hinata-chan. She was shocked. Surprised. Her hold on him tightened before she let him go. She turned to the red eyed boy and gave him a hug as well. The same way she hugged Naruto. It was his turn to be confused. She let him go and sat down with her back straight and her hands placed neatly on her lap.

"What do you mean by merge fully and why are you telling Naruto-kun this?"

"How much have you heard?" Naruto asked as his blush went away.

"All of it."

"It's simple," the red eyed boy stared, "I am the Kyuubi that is sealed within you."

Neither of them screamed. They didn't even bat an eye.

"I am the demon that attacked your village five years ago."

Still nothing.

"Why aren't you guys screaming in fear?"

"You kept me alive." They both stated.

"How did I keep you alive?" he asked Hinata.

"You kept Naruto-kun alive. You told Naruto-kun what to do to keep me alive." She gave Kyuubi a large smile.

"Kyuubi-san do you have a real name?" Naruto asked with wide eyed.

The Kyuubi stared at him. His red eyes glanced over to see that Hinata had the same expression on her face. Eyes wide opened, mouth slightly parted, they really wanted to know his name. They didn't fear him at all. They accepted him.

"Kurama…my name is Kurama."

"It's nice to meet you Kurama," they both said almost simultaneously.

Kurama smiled and opened his mouth only to snap it shut. His eyes narrowed. He held up a finger telling the other two to be silent. All of his focus went to his eyes. He closed his eyes and just listened. A minute went by and then another one. Naruto and Hinata looked on in confusion.

Kurama's eyes snapped opened.

"Someone's nearby."

* * *

End…to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: It is sad to say that I lost my flash drive. Until I find it the updates on the stories that are on there will be stalled or slowed down even more. The only good news is that this story wasn't on my flash drive I actually handwritten this and another story which isn't up. However I would still like to apologize to all of the people who are waiting patiently for the next update of my other stories. I only hope that y'all can be more patient.

I will now like to thank everyone who favored and and alerted this story I greatly appreciate it. I would also like to thank **Almech Alfarion** For being my first reviewer

I hope more people review I really would like to know what all of y'all think of this story.

And to **Almech Alfarion** Hinata wasn't raped in a physical sense if that's what you are implying however I still agree that it is pretty traumatic to experience as a child and an adult. What she did go through will be explained later on in the story though.

I'm a little sad that no one guessed on what I did to Hinata's Byakugan. It hasn't been explained yet so there is still a chance for y'all to guess.

Also I have a few questioned i would like to see answered in y'all reviews.

1. Do y'all want a time skip to the academy year and if so what year do y'all want to see. All four years, Just the last year, A little of each. Time skip won't begin until chapter five so y'all have time to decide.

2. To those who know about Swift Release (Jinton) and Explosion Release (Bakuton) what two chakra elements do you think they are made up of? I have my guess but I want to hear yours, Why you ask? Simple it pertains to the story?

3. Who would y'all like the sensei to be for the team? We have the choices between:

Lovable Anko.

Beautiful Kurenai.

Awesome Kakashi.

Or your choice whoever y'all decides and they get the most reviews.

Note. Yamato/Tenzo

4. Is there any website where I can translate made up jutsus into Japanese word?. If not then I'm just going to end up using Google translate. If the words aren't translated correctly then that's why.

Ps. If y'all find grammatical errors in this story can y'all inform me. This wasn't typed on a Microsoft Word document so there were no green squiggly line telling me that I have a grammatical error in my sentence not a red one telling me that a word was spelled word however that was easy to see and fix once I uploaded it to DOC Manager.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto If I did then...**

* * *

Last time.

**Kurama's eyes snapped opened.**

**"Someone's nearby."**

Chapter 2

"Who's coming?" Naruto asked.

Kurama focus was on the bushed that Naruto had came through. He was so focused that he barely heard the questioned that Naruto what asked.

"I...have...no idea..."

"What do we do now?"

"I want both of you guys to get into the pond," Naruto opened his mouth, "Don't ask questions just do as I say."

Naruto closed his moth. He stood up and held a hand out to Hinata. She took a hold of it happily. They walked to the pond and dropped in silently. Kurama watched them out the corner of his eye. Once they were in the pond he made his way over to the bushes. His chakra was near undetectable did his best to hide it. He stuck his head out from the bushes.

Three silhouettes stood nearby the hideout. Two disappeared leaving one lone person looked around before taking off to the trees in lightening speed.

_'Damn, I can't make out quick movements with these eyes.'_

He stuck his head in quickly as not to be seen by anyone. He walked over to the couple.

"You guys can come out now."

They came out soaking wet. Kurama could see the question sin their eyes. They were at that stage in life, the stage where they questioned everything. He hated having to explain everything.

_'It's not like I had everything explained to me! At their age I was already on my own!'_

Kurama paused. Those thoughts had came out of nowhere.

"Why did we have to get in the pond?" his host asked him.

Kurama snapped out of his daze. His answer was already forming in his head.

"This is a secret place. Before I was sealed away I would visit this place often. It was my getaway. Now the reason this place stayed a secret is because there are seals placed around the edges. Every time I visit I would infuse my Chakra withing the seals to help them keep working."

"When I was sealed away my visit stopped so..."

"The seals stopped working."

"Correct kit. So since this place is detectable now anyone can find it if they sense our chakra. I unlike you guys know how to hide my chakra. That pond over there has special properties to it. Not only do it help replenish(Sp), or refill, your chakra pools faster it also hid your chakra."

"How does it do that?" Hinata asked.

"You guys are to young to wrap your head around the concept just now that it is a mix between Nature chakra, old seals, and my chakra."

"So what are we going to be doing now Kurama-kun?"

"What do you guys know about chakra?"

Blank stares were his response.

"Hyuuga-chan, what did your clan tell you about chakra?"

"Chakra is the thing we use in the Gentle Fist it the force behind our attacks."

"Did they say anything else about chakra?"

Hinata blinked.

"Mommy told me that chakra was the building blocks to every ninja but she wasn't allowed to teach me."

Kurama's hand met his forehead in a very painful way. Before leaving his hand gave his forehead a red hand shaped gift.

"Have the Hyuugas taught you anything?"

"They taught me how to use the Byakugan and some chakra control exercise."

"But they never taught you exactly what chakra is?"

Hinata shook her head.

"They say I'm too young to learn chakra theory but between you and me," Hinata looked around as if people were near them. She leaned in closer and lowered her voice, "They don't want to teach me any real stuff because I'm corrupted."

Kurama and Naruto stared at her. Hinata stared back with unblinking eyes and a wide smile.

"Hinata-chan isn't corrupted!" Naruto stated. Hinata shook her head.

"Yes I am, I hear them talking mommy got to me first so any teaching they give me will be bad stuff."

Naruto shared a look with Kurama. All his life Naruto wanted a family. With a family he believed that everything would be would be people that would love him and protect him. There would be people that would be there for him and help him. There would be people that wold treat him greatly. A family, people that are there for you no matter what. That is what he always wanted. And yet, here was a girl who had not just a regular family but a whole clan and they didn't treat her nicely.

"The only people who are corrupted are the ones that lost themselves."

Naruto and Hinata soaked in his words. Naruto turned to Hinata with a smile on his face. He raised his hands happily.

"That means that you're not corrupted Hinata-chan!"

Hinata blushed. A smile appeared on her face. Her saviors said that she wasn't corrupted. She believed them. She wasn't corrupted.

"Okay." She said happily. She was glad she wasn't corrupted. Corrupted people tend to go missing in her family.

"Now your mother was correct. Chakra is the building blocks to being a ninja. Everybody and everything living has chakra. Chakra it self is made up your physical energy which comes from the body's cell and can be increased by training and exercise. Chakra is also made up of spiritual energy, which comes from the minds consciousness, the soul. Studying meditation, and experience increases spiritual energy."

They were like sponges soaking in the knowledge he was gifting onto them. They committed everything to memory staying quiet and let him explain. They asked questions when things got too confusing for them.

_'These two are the perfect students. They will go far,' _ Kurama thought as he continued his explanation on chakra.

* * *

**ANBU Monkey Dog and Cat -Eastern Side**

ANBU Cat jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Ahead of him were his ANBU captain, Dog, and the Hokage, Monkey. On the streets were the citizens of Konoha. They were looking up at them. Some were even pointing. He could see mouth moves as they talked about them. They were ANBU though. They weren't supposed to be talked about.

Dog and Monkey reached the Eastern Gates before him. They waited for him to catch up. "Senpai," Cat started, "Why is everyone staring at us?"

"Every ninja besides the first Hokage was ANBU before they became Hokage. Their ANBU mask were pulled off the roster sheet once they became Hokage. IT is so the Hokage can move around secretly in his own village and outside. Monkey hasn't been seen since Hokage-sama became Hokage. People who recognize the mask are just surprised to see the mask again."

Monkey nodded. "Everything he say is true."

Cat nodded. They ran passed the Eastern Gates and into the forest.

"Okay, everyone, We'll take to the grounds now. I will keep straight, Dog you take the left, Cat you take the right."

"Is it wise to leave you by yourself Monkey-san?"

Monkey nodded. "Break."

They each took off into their respective direction.

* * *

**With ANBU DOG **

A red glow could be seen from the left side of ANBU Dog's mask. Everything became clearer and sharper as Dog looked at the world with his Sharingan activated. He continued left looking all around.

**20 Minutes later**

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)."

Four dogs appeared with a puff of smoke. Three large dogs sat tall awaiting orders. There was a deep gruff bark. The three dogs stood and made way for the leader of the group to come forward.

A small pug like dog walked forward. He had brown fur and a dark brown snout and ears. His paws were pink. He had on a blue vest with the henoheno moji seal and a Konoha Hiate-ate on his head. On his right front leg was a bandage.

The dog walked up to the ANBU and raised his right paw. "You want to touch my paw Kakashi...it's really soft."

"Not now Pakkun. I need you and your team to find someone."

Pakkun put his paw down and looked at Kakashi seriously.

"Who are we finding and when did they disappear?"

"The baby whirlpool, you should have already committed his scent to memory."

Pakkun head cocked to the side. "Him...he's always touching my paws."

"Yes...him. His estimated disappearance is roughly sixty minutes ago."

Pakkun nodded and started barking to his team. They nodded to hum and then took off running.

"There're going to scout the area Kakashi. Wait here for their return."

Kakashi nodded. It was quiet for the moment as they both waited for the team's return. Pakkun turned to face Kakashi.

"Do you want to touch my paw?" he asked his front right paw raised, a serious look on his face.

**(BREAK)**

**With Hiruzen- ANBU Monkey**

ANBU Monkey looked around for any trail that Naruto could have left. He didn't find anything but that didn't deter him from looking.

He was Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage with two terms. Not many Kages can say that they were able to go though two terms. Hell, most couldn't say that they lived as long as he lived. He was the professor he knew more jutsus than Sharingan No Kakashi.

**Boar, Monkey, Ram, Dog**

"Hijutsu: Dausinng no Jutsu

Two metal rods appeared in ANBU Monkey's hand. They stayed in place un-moving. A thought of Naruto entered his mind. The rode twitched. His thoughts turned to finding Naruto. The rode turned back and forth as if trying to locate a signal. He let go of the rods. They stayed floating in the air.

They stayed moving back and forth. They were looking for a signal. They couldn't find one in the area they were in. Slowly they moved forward, swaying back and forth for the energy source their create was looking for. ANBU Monkey walked behind them.

* * *

**ANBU C**

From the start, Cat thought it would be better to see his mukuton abilities to help him. So he created his muku bushin. He had them merge with the trees around him. He waited for them to dispel and give him the memories he needed.

He wasn't disappointed.

He followed the path the trees were showing him.

He came to a stop in front of a row of rose bushes. The path went cold there. He looked around for any sings that someone came out this far.

_'Hm...the grass appeared to have been stepped on. In the same spot that the trees showed him that Naruto walked as well.'_

Cat looked up and around.

_'The trail ends here though...what if...what if someone captured him'_

ANBU Cat took off to the trees. He sped off looking to see if he could catch up to a possible kidnapper.

A tiny Mukuton seed was left behind.

* * *

**NARU HINA KURA**

"...And that's chakra theory, elemental chakra, nature chakra, and blah blah blah," Kurama ended childishly.

The other two laughed at the faces he made.

"We've been in here long enough, now it's time for us to leave."

"Awwww! Do we have to!" Naruto and Hinata whined.

Kurama nodded.

"But I don't wanna/Why?" Naruto and Hinata spoke respectively.

"We've been gone long enough there are probably people searching for you Naruto. And Hinata, you are an unmarked Hyuuga people are surely searching for you."

"Why are you out her Hinata-chan?"

"A Kumo nin kidnapped me. He put me to sleep but when I woke up he wasn't there."

"So he left you alone?" Naruto exclaimed.

Hinata shook her head.

"Whatever the case may be, you are a Hyuuga and the pride of the Byakugan would send them to act quick to get you back."

"Should we take anything with us?"

Kurama paused and thought on it.

"No, we will come back on a later date."

Naruto nodded. They crawled through the thorn free hole in the bush. Kurama came out first making sure that the coast was clear. Next came Naruto. He turned around and smiled.

"You can come out now Hinata-chan."

Hinata smiled and stepped out.

* * *

**ANBU C**

_"You can come out now Hinata-chan."_

_'That sounds like Naruto-kun."_

A hand seal. All that was left in the area was a lingering puff of smoke.

* * *

**Naruto and CO.**

"Okay, Konoha is that way."

Before they could start walking a puff of smoke appeared in front of them. A hand reached out of the smoke, grabbing the closest thing to him.

"Ayeee! Let me go let me go! Don't take me!"

Hinata screamed with all her might as she tried her best to get out of the grip. Tears were flowing down her face. Images of being taken and turned into a baby maker kept flashing though her mind.

Naruto ran up to try to help her when another hand reached out to grab him.

"Let me go you bastard!"

"That's not a very nice thing to say Naruto-kun."

Naruto stopped struggling. "Cat-nii-san?"

Hinata stopped trying to fight the grip when she saw her savior calm down. The smoke disappeared and relieved a member of Konoha ANBU in a cat mask.

"Hai Naruto-kun it is me."

"What are you going out here Cat-nii-san?"

"I and two more are looking for you Naruto-kun, who's your friend." He looked over towards Hinata. His eyes widen. "Miss Hyuuga, what are you doing out here?" he exclaimed

"I got kidnapped by a Kumo nin but he disappeared."

ANBU Cat was about to say something when a couple of more smokes appeared. ANBU Dogs and his dog summoning along with ANBU Monkey showed up.

ANBU Monkey takes one look at the situation.

"Let's take them back to Konoha first. We'll get the explanation out of them later...and since when have there been two Narutos?"

* * *

**END**

A/N: Well there y'all go. Another Chapter finished. Chapter 3 will be here soon.

Please review tell me what y'all think. I know this chapter was a little off on the great scale but It's more of a filler. They need to get back to Konoha before anything could really happen.

Also I would like if y'all can answer the questions at the top of the chapter it'd be really appreciated.

Until next time everybody

Parting words from the Great Michi: *Clears throat* WHYYYYY Am I always loosing my flash drive


	3. Chapter 3

Army of Two Chapter 3

A/N: Howdy all! Look here's another chapter. First I will like to give a little thanks.

**Kedo**: Thanks for the review and answering the questions.

**Ayrmed: **I meant that the the academy wouldn't happen until the fifth chapter and that is when a possible time skip will happen. However if that still doesn't change your answer then I will accept it.

**Anime786Girl: **Thank you and I will check out your stories as well!

**Shadow Vortex**: Thanks for the review and I'm sure it did however when her situation do come up and it will be coming up soon I hope you will no longer be paused. I come up with the craziest of stuff every now and then.

**Libri Ignis: **Thank you for the review and yeah I should back my work up more often. I have a problem of forgetting to do that. I'll take your words into account but I would always like to hear where my readers think the story is going and the likes. They could even throw out ideas now and then I just might use them.

**Almech Alfarion: **Thanks for your review! And thanks for giving me a website I could use.

A7xfanatic1195: Thanks for the review! I hope this clears something up for you!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Army of 2

**Last Time:**

"...Since when were there two Narutos?"

Chapter 3

"I will head back first." ANBU Monkey disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Dog, being the most experienced of the two, took both Naurtos with him in his Shunshin back to Konoha. Cat Shunshin-ed back with Hinata in hands. They appeared outside of the Eastern Gates. They ignored the glares and whispers that were being though their way.

"Oh My Kami-sama, There's two of them now."

"What are we going to do now?"

"ANBU-san, I respect you guys but how can you guys let that thing back in here?"

"Yeah! And now there's two of them!"

Both ANBUs flared their killing intent. The villagers backed off, some even ran away. The ANBUs Shunshin-ed away, opting to appear just outside the hospital, thinking that it would be a better option then walking the streets of Konoha.

"Clerk-san we need a room stat."

The clerk nodded her head. She was about to issue them a room when she looked up to get their information. Her eyes zoomed in on a blond hair whiskered mark boy. She screamed before standing up in anger.

"I want this filth out of here! I will not give this demon a room!"

Naruto flinched at her tone and he words. He stepped towards the lady. He looked at her with big blue eyes. The people with him looked confused, wondering what Naruto was going to do. ANBU Cat was about to step forward to bring him back withing the safety of the group but ANBU Dog put an arm in front of him stopping him. The woman back up from the desk. She picked up a desk lamp in case she needed to protect herself.

"I'm sorry lady," Naruto started. It became deadly silent until he spoke again. "I'm sorry for anything you are accusing me for doing. I'm sorry for any pains you are holding deep inside. For the longest of time I had no idea why all of you guys hated me and now...I still don't see why you hate me, I still don't see why you all view me in a bad light cause if I was in you all position then I wouldn't cast all my pain on a child. I wouldn't create mobs and attack a child who barely made five years old."

"Today was my birthday lady. My present was almost getting beaten to death. What did you get on your birthday lady? A happy birthday right? A wish well and a long happy life right? On all of my birthdays I feared for my life. I was told that I should die for all that I've done. What could I, a mere...baby, do and have no idea of doing it that pissed everyone off?...Where do you go after work lady? I bet you go home, you res on your big comfy chair, you go to sleep on a good bed. I don't have that."

"Even when I lived at the orphanage I didn't get that. They made me sleep in the basement on a cold floor with lots of bugs. And then they kicked me out. An orphanage kicked me out lady. For two years I lived on the streets, sleeping in alleyways and dumpsters. I washed up in the pond that's in the park at night when no ones around to see me. Where do you eat lady? At a restaurant or at home, at a family member house or a friends house? What do you eat lady? Do you eat warm cooked meals, cereal, ice cream and cake? I don't have a home or any place where I can eat because the orphanage kicked me out."

"What do I eat lady? Food out the dumpster. Why you ask? Cause even though the old man gives me money to buy food no place will offer me service. They say that they don't want this _filth_ here that they will do nothing for this _demon_. Do you understand why you hate me lady? Can you truly say you understand why _you_ hate _me_? Me? ME? Or do you hate something else, something else that you associated me with? And is it fair to me? Is it fair to hate me by association. Is it fair to make me guilty by association?"

Naruto paused letting his words sink in before he continued. It was still silent at everyone listened to him. The only thing that could be heard was the heavy breathing everyone was doing.

"And what if...what if I'm not even associated with the thing you guys are associating me with? What if I had no idea about the thing you guys are associating me with? Can you honestly say you hate me?"

It was silent for a second. Naruto opened his mouth to continue.

"And if, if you can say yes then all I have to say is sorry. I am sorry that you are hurt. I am sorry that you are stuck in your pain. I am sorry that you are letting your pain consume you. And I ask if you can forgive me. Forgive me for my crimes or my association with the one who did the crime." Naruto stared the woman in the eyes. Gone was his sad look, gone was the tears that had fallen throughout his story. In place was a determined serious expression.

"Can you forgive me lady?" he let out loud and clear.

His words caused a chain reaction. The lady behind the desk dropped the lamp in her hands. Her legs gave out. She fell onto the desk, her only means of support. Big fat tears sprang from her eyes. Loud chocking sobs erupted from her throat.

"I'm sorry so sorry please forgive me I'm sorry how can I repent! Tell me TELL ME! I'm so sorry..." the rest of her words were incoherent as her sobbing took over.

Along with the woman at the desk, other people who were around to hear his story came over. Some had tears in their eyes, others had ashamed looks on their face. They were all asking for forgiveness. Naruto blinked. He looked around at the two ANBUs and Hinata and Kurama. He had no idea what to do. On on hand he wanted to forgive them and push everything to the past. On the other hand he couldn't forget his pain either like they couldn't forget theirs.

The ANBUs gave him a helping hand.

"It amazes me how foolish people can be. You say he is a demon however he never once hurt you guys for what you all did to him. Don't you think that if he was what you think he was they he would have been leveled this village by now? Like you guys couldn't be faulted to forget your pain don't expect him to forget his."

"We need an open room Clerk-san."

The clerk nodded, still shaken by what she heard.

"R-r-r-room t-t-t-two twenty-five is o-o-o-opened."

The ANBUs nodded. Dog whispered in Cats ear as they left to their room. Cat nodded . Once there Cat disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

**Hiruzen Sarutobi = Hokage's Office**

Sarutobi hurried and hid his ANBU mask. He put back on his Hokage rob and sat down in his chair. He reached into the second draw of his desk. There he kept his secret stash of Sake. He took a couple of sips, relaxing in his chair.

When he first learned on Naruto's disappearance he didn't allow himself to feel anything. He was too focus on finding the boy. Now that he was back and relatively safe Sarutobi allowed himself to enjoy one of his many vices.

"Minato...Kushina...forgive me. I should have watched him better. Please forgive this old man."

He finished the rest of the Sake bottle. Since he was a long term drinker of alcohol, he built up a large tolerance to the affects it has on a person. One bottle just doesn't do it for him anymore.

Now that he was finished. It was time for him to get back to business. He sent chakra through a seal that was placed underneath the Hokage's desk.

"ANBU Weasel report."

Smoke sneaked in through underneath his door. There was a knock not too long after the smoke appeared.

"Enter."

"You summoned me Lord Hokage?"

"Ah, yes I want you to head over to the Hyuuga compound and tell Hiashi that I found his daughter."

ANBU Weasel nodded and disappeared. Not even ten minutes later there was another knock on his door. Sarutobi opened his mouth to allow them to enter when the door busted opened. In walked the Hyuuga's Elders. Hiashi walked in last. He had the decency to look ashamed at his Elders behavior. Sarutobi game him a slight nod signifying that all was well.

"What is this we hear about you having found Hinata?" one of the Elders spoke.

"As I am sure you are aware that Naruto has gone missing as well..."

A female Elder with all gray hair snorted. Sarutobi narrowed his eyes at her. "As I was saying three of my ANBUs have located him. It comes to my surprise that your daughter Hiashi was there with him."

"The demon stole the heiress!"

Sarutobi slammed his hands on the desk. "One Naruto Uzumaki is not a demon. Two Naruto went missing a little more than an hour ago after getting beaten by ignorant villagers. Do you really think that he could have traveled from the Eastern side to the Central side, steal the heiress, and make it out of the Eastern Gates all without being caught by even the most incompetent person. I highly doubt that's what happened."

The Elder who spoke done a perfect impression of someone eating something sour.

"Now tell me how long has little Hinata gone missing?"

Hiashi stepped forward. "With all due respect Hokage-sama, Hinata has been missing for a whole day now and some hours, We sent people up here the moment we couldn't find her but they got sent away."

"I was out of the village at the time. Someone should have been her to answer your request."

"Someone was. It was Danzou however he said he couldn't do anything until you get back. He assured us that as soon as you get back he will inform you of the situation."

Sarutobi hummed to himself. _"What are you playing at Danzou?"_

"I have not seen Danzou at all since my return. However that is another matter all together. Hinata is in the Central Hospital. We should head over there now."

The others nodded and together they left the room.

* * *

**Outside the Hospital**

ANBU Cat was waiting outside the Hospital for the Hokage to come. Currently there were only two hospitals in Konoha. The Central Hospital and the General Hospital. The Central Hospital was named that not because it was the Hospital that most come to but because it was located in the center of Konoha. The Central Hospital was the hospital that people like the Hokage, Uchihas, and Hyuugas go to. It was a high paying more effective hospital that only the moderately wealthy can go to. The General Hospital, located in the South West of Konoha was the hospital that everyone else goes to.

Those were the two known Hospital in Konoha. ANBU Cat was located outside of the Cenral Hosptial. To take the Hyuuga's heiress anywhere else would be an insult on the Hyuuga name. And the savior of Konoha should be there as well.

"How did she look when you found her?"

"I haven't seen her myself, but my ANBU says that she looked fine. Her clothes were dirty and torn though."

ANBU can heard them before he saw them. There walking towards the Hospital was the Hokage, The Hyuuga head and his elders.

"Hokage-sama! I have something I must discuss with you."

"Can't that wait boy! We have to check on the heiress." Mistuhana croaked out.

"Can it ANBU-san?" Sarutobi asked.

ANBU Cat nodded slowly, "I must ask that you watch the hospital security camera in the front Hokage-sama."

"Will do."

"Now take us to see the heiress boy!" Mitsuhana ordered.

"Right away Elder-san."

* * *

**Room 225**

There was a knock on the door. ANBU Dog got up from his seat and opened it. In walked the Hokage-sama Hiashi the Hyuuga's Elders and ANBU Cat. The doctor had just handed all three of the patients some pocky before walking over to them.

"Ah! Hiashi-sama, I just got done overlooking your daughter. She has everything intact although I picked up some strange in her brain patterns. Have you been putting her in Genjutsus?"

"No...I wouldn't dare put her in a Genjutsu."

"That would be our doing." Mitsuhana spoke.

"You put my child in a Genjutsu!" Hiashi stood up. He was going to advance on his Elders when the Hokage held him back.

Mitsuhana hurried to explain herself.

"Well you see we wanted to train her eyes and body early on to notice Genjutsus however we spoke with a Hyuuga who went into the medical field. He told us how Genjutsu can affect a young child. I assure you Hiashi we put the most simplest of Genjutsus on her."

The doctor shook his head. "That's not what the chart say. Her brain patterns show that her mind had been put under more serious Genjutsus."

"That is not of our doing. I tell you the most we ever done is the simple bushin technique in front of her to help her eyes, and a simple flower field Genjutsu for her body to recognize the affects." Taizou Spoke.

"If anything it must have been her kidnapper who placed her under something that would affect her brain pattern." Miya offered.

"Ah yes that is the most likely what happened." the doctor agreed.

Mitsuhana gasped. "What is this?" she screeched.

They turned to see she had her Byakugan activated. The Elders and Hiashi did the same as well. What they saw shocked them. Inside Hinata chakra system they could see her normal blue chakra being produced. Along with her blue chakra a dark purple color chakra was circulating her system along with a dark red.

"Oh my Kami-sama!"

"What the devil is this!"

"What is the meaning of this?" Hiashi asks.

The Elders turn towards Naruto who were looking at them confused. They advance on the boy. Naruto backed up until he was hiding behind Kurama. Kurama faced the elders with glaring red eyes.

"My chakra is not dark lavender do not blame me for that oddity being in her system. However I will take partial blame for the red chakra that is now in her system for that chakra is mines."

The Elders along with Hiashi, the Hokage, and the two ANBUs jumped into a battle stance. Naruto and Hinata stood by Kurama side.

"Kyuubi what are you doing out?" The Hokage asked.

"I'll tell you, that demon boy let him out," Mitsuhana spoke.

"Kyuubi tell me why you are here." Sarutobi demanded.

"Are you demanding me? Me? The Kyuubi? I destroyed your village once don't think I can't do it again. Your precious fourth Hokage isn't here to save you all."

The advance towards Kurama slowly. Kurama sighed and held up both his hands.

"I am only messing with you guys. I have no desire destroy this village. I only desire to kill the villagers."

"Stop joking Kyuubi and tell me how you are out and free and why do you look like Naruto."

Kurama's eyes narrowed. "I was not joking Hokage. Theses villagers are ignorant the lot of them. How in anyone's right mind think that destroying the will of a child is okay to do? It is just sickening. Even my people won't go so far as to do that."

Kurama put his hand and walked around Naruto and Hinata.

"Now you ask why I am free. I must first correct you on that. I am not free. I am merely on patrol out of my cage but I can easily be placed right back in."

"Who put you on patrol?" Hiashi asked.

"Why my jailor of course. Naruto."

"How is being on patrol different from being free?" Sarutobi questioned.

"Because at any second he wants to, Naruto can put me back in. If I were completely free he would not be able to do that."

"I see. How did you trick Naruto to let you out and take on his appearance."

"Trick...I didn't trick him to do anything. While he laid there dying and getting beaten on I showed him a image. An image of a possible future. All he had to do was live. And he chose to live than to die. I got him out of the village and into a secret hideaway that I will not be telling. Now how I got his appearance is a little tricky. The use of the Kage Bushin Jutsu is what gives me his look. However the body if filled with ninety-nine percent of my chakra and one percent of his. Now because of that the make up of the shadow clone jutsu is different. That is my mind is placed inside the shadow clone. That is how I am able to experience the outside world once more."

"How is it that your chakra is inside of my daughter?"

Kurama turned and faced Hiashi. Everybody else in the room disappeared as he spoke just to the Hyuuga head.

"That is where the strange gets even stranger. Now as you know my chakra is was sealed behind the seal. However when me and Naruto used the Kage Bushin no Jutsu to get me a body my chakra flowed through the seal. It created a chakra tornado of mines and Naruto's chakra. Now here where it goes downhill. Hinata found her way into my hide out. She was low on chakra from using her Byakugan to find the village. The excess chakra of the tornado, as in the chakra that was not needed to create Kage Bushin, was supposed to seep into nature where it will be converted to nature chakra. However, instead of that happening it all flowed into Hinata replenishing her pools and also enlarging them. I am unsure of how long my chakra will be in her system however note that her body isn't producing it on it's own."

Kurama took in a large breath. He turned and grabbed Naruto's hands. "Now if you excuses us we have to go. Even the all seeing eyes can't see through their own hatred and pain."

Kurama left the room in a huff pulling Naruto along. Hinata seeing that they were leaving tried to go with them. Keyword: Tried. Hiashi grabs her arm and shakes his head. She sighed and nodded with her head down.

"We will see you later as well Hokage-sama."

The Hokage, ANBU Cat and Dog, and the doctor was all that remained in the hospital room. Sarutobi turned towards his ANBUs.

"So why do I need to watch the security video?"

* * *

**With Naruto**

After they had left the hospital, Kurama had let go of his hand. They walked around the village for a little bit before going to a secluded area in the park. Kurama grumbled under his breath throughout their whole walk. He cursed the village for their acts against his host. How they could do that to one of their own was just unthinkable and he's the demon.

"Kurama...for a thousands of years old demon you act kinda strange."

"Oh and how did you think someone of my age would act?"

"I don't know more grown upy like Old Man he's your age right cause he's like ancient."

Kurama let out a loud laugh.

"Age has nothing on mentality. If someone is playful by nature they will always be playful. Now that does not mean that they don't have a serious mode they are just really playful. However even though I am a fox that is not my case. I assume you are asking why I am acting like a kid...or saying how you really feel?"

Naruto nodded.

"The constant switching back and forth is do to the Kage Bushin no jutsu. The shadow clones make a copy of the user, exact copies. Everything to the T is copied that includes mannerism. While I may be a thousands of years old demon you are only five years old kit. The will of the jutsu is forcing me to a certain way. To act like you."

Naruto gasped. "I don't wanna force you to act like me. How can I stop it?"

Kurama shook his head. "You can't stop it. You can slow it down ya know minimize the affects but you can't stop it. And I highly recommend that you don't try to slow it down either."

"Why not? I don't want you to act different from what you are."

Kurama sighed, preparing himself for another long explanation. That seems to be all that he's doing now n days.

"Because, the only way to do that is to give me more of my chakra. As I said chakra is the mix between physical and spiritual energies..."

Kurama paused in thought wondering how to explain it correctly.

"Think of it this way. Genjutsus are illusion. They make you see, hear, taste, and overall experience things that aren't there. To break free from a Genjutsu the most sure fire way is to use the release, Kai. However the only way Kai can release you from a Genjutsu is if the chakra you release is more than the chakra used to put you under the Genjutsu. That will allow you to break free from the Genjutsu's will on you."

"So you need more chakra to over power the will of the Kage Bushin?" Naruto cocked his head to the side as if working something out. "If I give you more chakra will you be able to slow the will of the jutsu?"

"Won't work. When you created this body for me all of your chakra and mines was used to rearranged the Kage Bushin to allow my mind in it. I will need all of my chakra to slow down the affects the will of the Kage Bushin has on me."

"Why don't I just give you all of your chakra then?" Naruto asked innocently...just like a kid.

"No!" Kurama eyes widen, "When you used the jutsu you broke a part of the seal that places me in you. That part was the chakra portion. You see when I was sealed inside you, the seal used would integrate my chakra into your system..."

"What does integrate mean?"

"It means to combine two or more things. So the seal would combine or mix my chakra with yours over time. That being said, I posses more chakra then three lifetimes of your life, and Uzumaki live long lives. The seal would never be able to integrate all of my chakra into your system."

"The jutsu with my help caused all of my chakra to be put into your system. However, unlike with the Hyuuga girl my chakra did not fully assimilate..."

"What does assimilate mean?"

"It means to take in and understand fully. My chakra hasn't been taken in and understood fully by your body and mind. It;s just like nature chakra. People have a specif element or two that they can use. It's in their chakra and yet it takes a while for them to learn how to bring the elemental chakra out because their body or mind or both doesn't understand fully how to do it. The same is for my chakra. You are not accustomed to it..." Kurama raised his hand, "accustomed mean use to. You are not used to my chakra so your use of it is limited."

"Ah! I understand."

Kurama nodded. He told Naruto to go get some sticks together. Once there was a pile of old twigs in a Kurama quickly went through a set of hand seals. Snake, dragon, rabbit, tiger.

"**Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu** (Fire Release: Dragon Fire technique)." A stream of fire flew out of his mouth and onto the twigs. The lit up without a fight.

"Thank you." Naruto whispered as he moved close to the fire.

"No problem kit."

It was quiet for a moment.

"Even so kit, if that wasn't the case, if you weren't limited in use of my chakra I would still tell you not to do it."

"How come?"

"Because doing so would kill you."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Naruto eyes were glued to the fire in front of him. It crackled and roared in the silence. Everything around him darkened. That was the only light he could see.

"I don't want to die anymore. I don't want to ever die."

Kurama watched the boy. He threw another stick into the fire.

"I know kit. You won't die. Not now not ever."

* * *

**Hyuuga Compound. Meeting room**

They took Hinata to the meeting room. It was a large circular room. In the middle of the room was a large round table. There were exactly nine chairs at the table. Eight chairs belonged to the Elders, the last one for the Head of the clan. The walls were a cream color and the floor was made of wood. They all sat down at the table. Hinata sat on her father's lap.

"Tell us Hinata what happened?" Mitsuhana asked.

"Mitsuhana! Hinata has been through enough, let her sleep."

"The sooner we know Hiashi the sooner we can act."

"Fine. Hinata can you tell us what happened?"

"Well I was asleep and this Kumo nin broke into my room. I tried to fight him off but he beat me and put me to sleep. And then I woke up."

"You woke up. What happened when you woke up child?"

"My Kumo kidnapper left me. It was a bandit raid and a bandit was walking up to me. I got scared at stuck him hard with a Shotei. He coughed up blood and fell I didn't stick around to know what happened after that. I used my Byakugan to try and find my way back and then I found Naruto-kun." Her face lit up as she said Naruto name.

The Elders gave each other a look.

"What happened when you found Naruto?"

"Kurama-kun already explained what happened. Naruto-kun created a Jutsu to give Kurama-kun a fake body."

"That's all Hinata. You are free to go."

Hinata hopped off Hiashi's lap. She was almost out the door when Elder Taizou sopped her.

"She's not free to go. We still need to vote on her banishment."

The other Elders nodded in her agreement.

* * *

**END.**

Now first Jutsu and Technique used

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Summoning jutsu**

** Space time Ninjutsu that allows summoners to transport animals and people across long distant instantly via blood. **

**Hijitsu: Dousing no Jutsu: Secret technique dousing jutsu**

** A Secret jutsu within the Sarutobi clan. This jutsu allows you to locate any person place or thing that has a least some water in it. If he person place or thing is hidden behind a barrier they can't be located.**

**Mokuton: Moku Bushin no Jutsu: Wood Release: Wood clone jutsu**

** Creates a clone made of wood.**

Hyuuga Elder time:

Name: Mitsuhana

Age 78

Appearance: Long gray hair in a bun. Pale skin. Wrinkles on her face. The usual Hyuuga eyes.

Name Taizou

Age 75

Appearance: Black hair. Tan skin. No wrinkles. Hyuuga eyes.

Name: Miya

Age 61

Appearance: Long brown hair. Usually kept down. Hyuuga eyes.

And that's all the Hyuuga Elders that appeared so far.

Me: Announcer take it away

Announcer: Back in Konoha. The Hokage along with Hiashi and the Elders know about Kurama. Naruto made a speech that actually changed people view of him. More is known about how Kurama is actually in control of Naruto's shadow clone but is that all that changed with the shadow clone jutsu. Hinata has two other chakras beside her own in her system. What's up with that? Naruto spoken clearly. He doesn't ever want to die. Ever. And Kurama told him that he wouldn't. How is that going to happen because everyone dies sooner or later. And finally Drum roll please...

***A drum rolls across the floor* **Will Hinata be banish? Tune in for the next chapter of Army of 2

Review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Chapter 4 everyone. I think this is my longest chapter yet. I hope y'all enjoy. But before we start.

**Arymed**: I agree they are a pain.

**Rose Tiger**: Banishing her would suck majorly

**Bhdragons: **Thank you I'm glade you like it.

**Skeet622:** Thank you and I will keep that in mind.

**Libri Ignis:** Sadly I have to agree. Banishing her would suck but it would most likely be better for her.

**Shizuka Taiyou**: I'm glad you like the story. And yes I agree with you on with the Elders...

Who's going to be their Jounin Sensei

Anko: 3

Kakashi: 0

Kurenai: 0

Looks like Anko is it

Age:

Naruto: 5 beginning of chapter 6 at the end

Hinata: 4 beginning of chapter 5 at the end

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Last Time:

"She's not free to go. We still need to vote on her banishment.

Chapter 4: Byakugan or no Byakugan

Hinata turned back around, her eyes widen in fear,. She knew what banishment meant, It meant that they would brand her with the seal and kick her out the clan. She looked towards her father for help. He didn't disappoint.

Hiashi stood tall. He stared down Taizou who didn't even flinch.

"What do yo mean vote on her banishment? My daughter will not be banish."

"Don't let your foolish emotions control you boy. Your 'daughter' has been tainted with the Kyuubi's chakra. Just think what something like that would do to the clan!"

"The chakra won't stay in her system for long, That's is not enough reason to banish her. If that is all you can come up with..."

"What about her Byakugan?" Mitsuhana aged voice sounded throughout the silence.

"What about her Byakugan" Hiashi questioned. His voice low as he narrowed his eyes at Mitsuhana.

"We do not know if she can still use her Byakugan. If she cannot than we have a just reason to banish her."

Hiashi frowned at her. He couldn't believe his ears. Here was his daughter, who was just brought back to him, and they were already petitioning to kick her out. He knew how they felt towards Hinata. He knew the strange contempt they held towards her. Yet he could never understand why. Why did they dislike his daughter so much.

"Hinata has been through enough, let her rest before we begin this."

"I agree that she has been though enough. However, the sooner we get this over with the sooner we can put it pass us and the sooner she can rest without this being over her head."

Hiashi looked down at his daughter. Hinata had tears in her eyes. They were piling up but she didn't let them fall. She wouldn't let them go. A fatherly tug was being pulled from within his heart. He couldn't see how the Elders couldn't see her strength. Yet, along with that fatherly tug, thoughts of the clan were on the front of his mind. He knew that without a Byakugan Hinata had no place in the clan. If she had not Byakugan he would quickly disown her. For that would be the kindest thing he could ever to for her. His mind was made.

"Hinata...dear...have you tried your Byakugan after everything happened?"

He had chose the clan.

"N...No."

"Do you remember how to activate it?"

"Ye...ye...yes..."

"Show me your Byakugan child."

For if she didn't have her Byakugan it was better for all if they found out now. That way he could set something up that would benefit her in the long run.

Hinata looked at her father unsure of what to do. Hiashi sighed and deflated a little. To deflate to much would show the others that they had gotten to him.

"Hinata the Elders asked you to show them your Byakugan. It would be best not to keep them waiting."

Hinata flinched. She knew that tone well. He usually ends it with a stupid remark or a pathetic one. Hinata nodded her head at her father. She didn't want him to use that tone on her. She didn't want him to hurt her again. So she did what the Elders wanted. Slowly she raised her hands and slowly she went through the seals.

Horse...Tiger...Boar...Hare...Rat...Dog...Horse... Dog...Hare...Rat...Boar...Rat...Snake...

"**Byakugan**!"

The Elders and Hiashi looked on with critical eyes. Hinata's iris became visible as it should with the Byakugan activated. Yet no veins bulged from the side of her face by her eyes. Hinata shrieked and winced. Blood started to fill her eyes before flowing over.

"Hinata! Turn your Byakugan off now!"

Hinata did as her father told her to. The pain in her head subsided but the blood was still coming. All the Elders got out their seat and surrounded her. They all shouted the same things at her. "What did you see child!". Hinata kept her eyes close fearing to open them. She backed away from them. They continued to ask her the same questions. Hinata tripped on the side of a chair as she was backing away. Hiashi reached out quickly and grabs her.

"I told you to let it be until she was well rested, now not only is _my_ daughter and a promising future to be is going back to the hospital," he spat at them. Hiashi picked Hinata up gently, her face resting on his shoulders. With a swoop of his robes behind him, he left the meeting room

The Elders turned to each other. They gave each other a serious look. With one nod they all left the room until later.

* * *

Hiashi quickly made his way down the hall. His grip around Hinata tightened as he cursed the Elders repeatedly in his head,The blood was still flowing from her eyes. It soaked the shoulder of his robes. Hiashi thanked Kami-sama that he wasn't wearing the white robes he had sat out to wear today.

"Hiashi, here I am worried about why my husband was summoned at night and he's came back without my knowing. Shouldn't you have at least sent somebody to tell me that you're here safe."

Hiashi froze as the honey like voice of his wife entered his ears. Once again Hiashi cursed the Elders for placing him in yet another predicament.

"I apologize dear, however, I have to leave again."

Hiashi continued walking not wanting to turn around. He didn't want Hitome to see Hinata in the state she was in. Hitome, unaware of the reason why Hiashi kept walking, was upset that her husband didn't even turn around to talk to her. She started walking faster than him. She jumped in front of him a frown on her face. Her eyes soon widen and her mouth opened. She saw Hinata. And she saw the blood that was on Hiashi's robe.

"Is that...is that my little Hinata-chan?"

Hiashi nodded solemnly. Tears sprung to Hitome's eyes. She cried as she saw that her baby was hurt. "Oh Kami-sama what's wrong with my little Hinata-chan?"

"Dear...calm down."

Hitome looked up at Hiashi with a tear filled glare.

"Clam down!...you want me to calm down! How can I when my Hinata-chan is hurt!"

"Yes but I have managed to do it so you can to Hitome. Now stop causing a scene."

"Cause a scene! My baby is hurt I'll cause a scene all I want to." she shouted angrily.

Hizashi chose that moment to walk by. Hiashi thanked Kami-sama and asked for him to escort his wife to their room. Hizashi agreed. "Come on Lady Hyuuga." He gently led her back to their room. Now free from his wife, Hiashi made a break for the hospital. He prayed that her eyes were still working all the way there.

* * *

**With Naruto At night Approximately 3 am**

Naruto woken up. He was cold and alone. The fire Kurama made had been out a long time ago. He stood looking around for him friends. He couldn't find him. Naruto was the only one in the park.

"Kurama," he called out.

No one answered him. Naruto ran around the surrounding area calling out his friend. Yet he still couldn't see or hear any signs of him.

Naruto stopped looking and fell to the ground. It was all a dream, he couldn't help thinking. There was no way that he could get a friend. Hinata wasn't real either. His thoughts continued down a depressing spiral. With each thought his eyes got duller and duller.

"_Kit, calm down it wasn't a dream. Everything that happened was real."_

Naruto perks up. "Kurama is that you...you sounds so old."

"_Hai it is me. I sound old because I am back in my chakra body."_

"Your what?"

"_My real body is gone, ate by the Shinigami. Sealed within you is all of my chakra. My chakra has manifested into a form of my body, hence, my chakra body."_

"So since you are no longer in the shadow clone, you can be you now cause the will of the jutsu is no longer affecting your." Naruto pieced together.

"_Correct kit."_

Naruto arranged himself so that he was sitting Indian style on the cold hard ground. "How come your back in the seal?"

"_The Kage Bunshin, just like any other jutsu, runs on a set amount of chakra. Once the chakra runs out the jutsu is canceled. That is what happened here. The chakra ran out. To get me back just go through the seals for the Kage Bushin again and think me up."_

Naruto nodded. He stood up and put his hand in the first seal. Concentrating, he was about to go through with the rest when a voice stopped him.

"Naruto-kun." the old voice spoke.

"Old Man Hokage!" Naruto smiled as the aged Hokage made him way to him.

Sarutobi looked on with concealed shock and worry. When he had looked at the video tape he was surprised and angered and sad all at the same time. He was surprised with how mature Naruto acted in his speech, how Naruto knew the right words to say to make the lady sorry and cry for forgiveness. Even he cried a little, not that anyone would ever know. He was angry at the villager and the orphanage. The orphanage was supposed to be there for kids like Naruto. Unwanted, unloved, or unclaimed kids and yet they couldn't get over their own prejudice to help a child who fit all the descriptions. Hell Naruto could be the poster child for orphan! He was also angry at himself. How could he not have foresee this happening? How could he not keep Naruto from getting hurt. Lastly he was sad. Sad for all the things Naruto had to go through. Sad that he couldn't be there. Sad that Naruto couldn't come to him for his problems.

"I see that you had your hands in a seal. Were you about to do a jutsu? Perhaps you can show me it,the Kage Bushin correct, were you going to bring our friend out?"

Naruto eyes widen. "Yeah!" he shouted in the dead of the night. Sarutobi laughed.

"Not so loud Naruto-kun, most sensible people are sleeping." he scolded gently.

"Okay," Naruto whispered. He flew through the hand seals as fast as is five years old hands could let him. Not very fast indeed.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" He whispered loudly.

With a pop of smoke, a red eyed clone of himself appeared next to him.

"I find it amazing that at such a young age you can do an advance jutsu like that."

Naruto beamed with happiness. It wasn't everyday someone acknowledge his awesomeness.

"Thanks Old Man Hokage!" He shouted.

Sarutobi sweat-dropped while Kurama face palmed himself.

"Be quiet kit unless you want to wake the village up."

Naruto blushed and closed his eyes. He folded his arms and shook his head. He didn't want the villagers to wake up. Last time a villager had woken up to him he was sent on a high speed chase the morning of.

"How about we go back to my place, I have food cooking already and there are things we need to discuss."

Naruto blinked confused. What did they have to discuss? He hasn't done anything wrong in his mind. Kurama nodded his head for Naruto. There was a lot that they had to discuss. There was a lot that both of them needed to be filled in on.

"Follow me you guys."

They followed Sarutobi down the empty streets. At the moment they were on the far East side of the village. The district they were in was named the red light district . A lot of secret prostitution and other shady thing usually happened in this pert of the village. The park they were in however was the only saving grace of the red light district. It was the cleanest part of the district as well.

It was quiet. Most of the villagers were sleeping. The only ones out were the bums and the committed drunks. Naruto stood between Kurama and Sarutobi. Usually he would have to hide in the alleyways to avoid them however with the Hokage with him they seemed to say away automatically.

"What a peaceful night." The Hokage spoke quietly and to himself.

"Yes if a district like thing can be quiet then peace is among the village if only for a while," Kurama remarked as well.

Naruto didn't bother talking. He had nothing to contribute. He was just happy that no one was bothering him.

It took them awhile to get to the Sarutobi compound. It was the first house on the Northern side, close to the Hokage tower. Once they got there they were hit with the aroma of ramen. Naruto eyes widen and his mouth watered. He followed him nose until he reached the kitchen. There was a total of twenty freshly cooked ramen on the counter. Drool filled his mouth, some slipped out before he could slurp it back in.

"Eat to your heart content Naruto-kun."

The blond turned towards him. "You mean I can have all of this?" His eyes were wide opened.

The monkey Hokage nodded. "Just save me a bowel."

"You got it Old Man Hokage!" The whiskered mark boy shouted before hurrying over to the ramen.

He picked p a bowel of beef ramen first. He dug his chopsticks in it grabbing as many noodles as he can. The nodles glistened with the broth that was still on it. Naruto placed it in his mouth. His eyes shot opened wide. A smile manifested on his face.

"Oh wow this stuff is amazing...no its more than amazing...it's...it's...IT'S FOOD FOR THE KAMI-SAMA!" Naruto proceeded to eat the rest with gusto that even a Akimichi didn't have.

Sarutobi watched happily. He knew from Naruto's parentage that the child would love ramen. In the womb, whenever Kushina would eat ramen, Naruto would get all excited kicking hard and repeatedly. He knew introducing Naruto to ramen was only the right thing to do. Even if it was bad for his wallet.

"I apologize for his behavior."

Sarutobi raised a hand showing that all was good. "It is alright. This place hasn't been so lively since my kids moved out."

"You said that we have things to discuss..."

"yes. Naruto I want you to come over here, you can continue eating just pay attention."

Naruto nodded and made his way over to the kitchen table, taking the bowels of ramen with him.

"Firs I would like to say that I am sorry for not being there for you Naruto-kun. Furthermore I would like to apologize for not telling you about the Kyuubi..."

"Kurama, my name is Kurama."

Sarutobi paused and looked at him. It never once occurred to him that the Kyuubi could have a name. "Ah! Yes I apologize for not telling you about Kurama here."

Naruto stopped eating and stared at Sarutobi. "How come you didn't tell me Old Man?"

"I thought that it was best if you weren't told about him. However I seen the errors of my ways. It would have only been best if and only if the villagers had seen you in a positive light. It is more than safe to say that they haven't. You were left in a position of being hated and not knowing why. That is a bad place to be in. I realized that if I had told you would have understood everything better."

It was quiet for a while. "Don't sweat it Old Man Hokage. Everybody makes mistakes, as long as we learn from them then everything is a okay."

"You are wise beyond your years Naruto-kun."

"Growing up on the streets made me this way Old Man."

The Monkey Hokage nodded slowly. Growing up the way Naruto did would make anyone age faster mentally wise. They would have to in order to survive the harsh world. One of Sarutobi regrets was not saving Naruto from the harsh reality. No child that young needs to know how cruel the world really was.

"That's something I want to bring up. I watched the security camera at the hospital. I saw your speech..."

Naruto blushed.

"Naruto-kun...why didn't you come to me when they kicked you out. I could have ordered them to take you back in or found you a place to stay."

Naruto, who was on his fifth bowel, stopped eating.

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you Old Man. Every time you tired to help me they tired to hurt me even more. If you would have ordered them to take me back they would have treated me even worse then throw me out again."

"I could have found you a place to stay."

Naruto shook his head.

"The council would have been on your ass for forever. Plus people would have found out where I lived. They would have attacked me there. At least on the street I can see when someone is coming for me and have free range on where to run and hide."

Sarutobi frowned. He didn't like it but he couldn't fault the newly five year old answer.

"Besides it's not all that bad. Some people in the color district give me food and spare change whenever they can."

A brow rose on the Hokage's face. "Color district?"

"Oh cool how did you move one brow without moving the other. I wanna learn it!" Naruto shouted. He tired doing it but ended up looking constipated. Kurama pointed and laughed at him.

"Naruto-kun what are the color district?"

Naruto laughed sheepishly. "Ah well the color district are the color district. I know that it would be no good to sleep or even be seen in the richer district so I stay in the color district. The red light, blue light, black light, and green light district."

Naruto slurped up the broth of his eighth bowel. On to the ninth one for him. "Personally I like the red light district the best. In order it would be red, blue, black, green. I don't really like the green cause the clan with the police are stationed in the green light richer district and they don't really like me."

Kurama growled. The others turned to look at him. He answered their silent question.

"The Uchiha clan are who you are referring too kit. Long ago Uchiha Madara used his evil eyes to make me go against the first Hokage. It didn't work and everyone fond out about it. I suspect that they are getting grief for this attack on the village however that grief is not misplaced. An Uchiha who I do not sense in the village was the reason as to why I attacked the village."

"What are you saying Kurama?"

"I am saying that just like that Madara bastard another bastard used the Sharingan to make me to their bidding."

"What happened?" The Monkey Hokage growled out.

""I am not sure of everything that has happened I can only tell you what I saw and heard."

"Please tell me."

"Hai! Well I remember as my last host was giving birth that the seal was weakening. That is the problem with female host. The seal weakens during pregnancy. As the seal was weakening I did my best to help my last host. Someone with a mask on entered the room. He killed the nurses and doctors working on my last host. She had just given birth to a loud boy. The seal was at it's weakest. He chose that time to subtract me from within her. I have no idea what happened to her. Once I got out I tired to fight him however he quickly hypnotized me with his evil eyes. The next thing I know I was being sealed inside my current host. I slept until a few years ago when Naruto was kicked out of the orphanage."

"That is alarming. It means that there is an enemy out there that me know nothing about. I ill have someone look in on this."

He turned towards Naruto. "Now Naruto-kun I want to do right by you..."

"That's okay you don't have to."

Sarutobi shook his head. "But I do."

"But the council..."

"They will never find out. And if they do well, I am the Hokage and it's time people start realizing that."

"Go Old Man! When I remember the first time I told my council off the joy I experienced I will never forget. And it only gets better every time." Kurama spoke grinning.

The Monkey Hokage was shocked at the piece of information that the fox had just let out. He was brought out of his shock by Naruto who thrust a bowel of ramen in his face.

"You told me to save you a bowel," he spoke excitedly. Sarutobi eyes widen. He couldn't believe that Naruto had already finished nineteen bowels.

"Ah yes...thank you."

'Just like his parents," thought the old Hokage.

"Tell me Kurama, now that you have temporary freedom what are you goals? What do you want to do?"

Kurama sat up in his chair. "Well I wish to be friends with Naruto and do things kids our age do. I also want to train him."

Sarutobi raised a brow. "Kids our age? I could have sworn you were older than me. And how exactly would you train him?"

Naruto looked back at Kurama. Even though they were talking about him like he wasn't there he didn't care. He didn't even care that they were deciding his fate right in front of him. He had all his trust in Kurama. From the start, the fox never lied to him or withheld information from him. Naruto wasn't mad at Sarutobi for doing that to him. He could see how that was the right choice in the Old Man mind. Yet he still had great faith in Kurama.

"As I explained to Naruto. The Kage Bushin is causing me to have the mannerism of him. However since a person doesn't have just one way of acting I can pick and choose how I please until the jutsu has fully affected me."

Sarutobi nodded showing that he understood.

"Now for your second question. I plan on training Naruto in a couple of things. One is to get him caught up to kids who have a ninja clan or ninja parents. And I would like to train him to be a general."

Naruto eyes widen. He may no know exactly what a general was but from the stories that they he overheard he knew that they were well respected.

"A general, with what army?"

"That is a secret. However Naruto has potential to become one with his natural way with words. As you know, being a leader is fifty percent skill and fifty percent charisma."

"I agree and I will allow you to train him. However where will you train him and about your living arrangements..."

"We will train and live in the same place. My secret hideout."

"I can't allow that. Naruto cannot leave the village yet."

Kurama shook his head. "He will not be that far from the village. As well as we will show up every now and then so the villagers doesn't forget him."

"I will visit you as much as I can old man!"

The age Sarutobi sighed. "Okay. When are you leaving?"

"In the morning."

"Then I insight that you stay here for the night."

Kurama agreed. They left the kitchen and Sarutobi showed Naruto where he was sleeping at. Once the boy's head hit the pillow it was lights out for him.

"Hokage...I require a lit of books can you get them for me?"

"It depends on what they are."

Kurama wrote a quick list and handed it to Sarutobi. "Ah! Yes! I can give these to you."

Kurama smiled. "Thank you." with that he disappeared. Leaving Sarutobi the only one in the hallway.

* * *

**Approximately 2 in the morning. Hospital With Hiashi and Hinata**

"Tell me doctor is she going to be alright?"

"Hai Hiashi-sama. Yo can stop pacing now."

"I am not pacing. I am merely walking back and forth in thought."

The doctor sweat-dropped.

"It is good that you got her here to me so soon. Any longer and we might not have been able to save her eyes."

Hiashi nodded. "Can she still use her Byakugan?"

"She still has the ability to use it. We will only know for sure when she activated them again. However I order her not to until three weeks from now. That will give her eyes time to rest."

"Do you know why her eyes acted up?"

The doctor shrugged. "It could be a number of things. It could be the fact that the over used them when she was trying to find her way back home or something else."

Hiashi nodded. He remember that she did have them on for a long period of time while she was gone. Maybe they just weren't done resting. He hoped that was the case. If it had anything to do with the Kyuubi's chakra then it was a death sentence for her.

"She will have to say overnight. You can stay with her if you wish."

With that the doctor left the room. Hiashi made his way over to his daughter. Hinata sat on the hospital bed. Her back and legs were straight. Her hands were in her lap, her right over her left. She was looking straight ahead and not at anything. White wraps were over her eyes.

"Hinata, tell me what you saw so you can calm the Elders."

The only sign that showed that Hinata was paying attention was the small smile on her face.

"Naruto-kun." She said airy.

"Is that really what you saw?"

Hinata nodded. The smile still on her face.

Hiashi activated his Byakugan to locate naruto. In the red light district, he could see the boy sleeping in the park. His eyes widen and his Byakugan deactivated. He stared at his daughter. A look of pride in his eyes.

"You can see that far already."

Hinata had no idea what he was talking about. Naruto wasn't far away when she saw him with her Byakugan. He was so close that she could see the tiny drool running down his face. So close that she could wipe it off.

* * *

**Meeting room Elders**

"Hiashi is losing it." Elder Mitsuhana started off.

The Elders stat in their secret meeting room. It was just like the other meeting room only the table was rounder and smaller. There were no decorative items in the room either. All it held was a table and chairs and occasionally the old Elders when they used it.

"He is only thinking of his family and not the good of the clan," Elder Taizou added.

"I fee that is expected. He is knew to being a father and a clan head." Elder Miya countered.

Elder Taizou snorted. "When I was in his position I was already making moves that bettered the clan as a whole." he countered her counter.

'The clan or just the main branch,' Miya thought. She wisely kept it to herself. She didn't get to be so old by making bad decisions.

"While that is true aren't we being a little bit hard?" Shiro asked.

The other Elders, excluding Miya, looked at him as if he was crazy.

"No, Taizou and Mitsuhana are right. If Hiashi continue down this path the Hyuuga clan will fall," Elder Shizori responded.

"We will lose our respect, our standing within the village," Danno added.

"You guys are knew to being Elders. Soon you will Know the struggles of this job." Mitsuhana told them.

After that they got to the heart of the matter.

Hinata.

"We need to get her out of the clan." Elder Shizori spoke, and air of finality in her voice.

"Why do we wish for her banishment?" Shiro asked. He included himself into it even though he didn't really want to banish the girl.

Mitsuhana and Taizou shared a look.

"That is right. You guys are new. Hinata is Hitome's daughter. That mean she is part of Hitome's line. That is an accursed line. They are corrupted and need to be eliminated." Elder Taizou explained.

"And since we can't just eliminate them as they are protected by Hiashi's Head status, banishing them will just have to do." Mitsuhana added.

"However we can't banish Hitome so Hinata will have to do." Taizou finished.

Miya and Shiro shared a look. They did not know this. However they didn't fall to the Elders mindset just with that information. There was some research that had to be done. For the rest of the meeting they were quiet.

"We can head back over to him. If she's too scared to do anything then we have cause to kick her out. Incompetence," Elder Kanna spoke trying to get the meeting back on track.

"Yes We will have that arrange." Elder Taizou agreed.

"Now what about Hiashi?"

"We will all brainstorm on what to do with Hiashi. As it is now Hinata will make more visit with him."

"Meeting adjourned

* * *

**Morning Kurama and Naruto**

Naruto hand woken up. The first thing he did was create a Kage Bushin for Kurama. Sarutobi was up already and had breakfast already cooking. They say in the dinning room, eating the breakfast the old man cooked. Sarutobi chose that moment to hand Kurama the books. Naruto wasn't blind to the exchange.

"Ah! Don't tell me I have to read that."

"Of course you do! How will you learn with out them."

Naruto grumbled. He could already feel his brain hurting.

Sarutobi laughed. "Naruto don't you want to become a strong ninja?"

The blond in questioned nodded enthusiastically.

"Then you will have to read in order to achieve ."

Naruto sighed. "Okay but I'm not gonna like it."

"No one says you gotta brat." Kurama spoke.

"If I'm a brat then your one too cause your my shadow clone."

Kurama stuck his tongue our to retaliate.

Sarutobi cleared his throat. "Now I must inform you. The ninja academy for Naruto age group will start in two years. He will need to be fully in the village at that time."

Kurama nodded serious. "That can be arrange."

"Good now I wish you both the best of luck."

Kurama nodded. He placed the books in a bag and had Naruto carry it. Naruto grumbled and fussed about it. "It's for your training the least you can do is carry it." After that Naruto shut up.

"By Old man see you in a couple of weeks."

Sarutobi waved goodbye and watched and the blond walked out his door.

'Minato-kun you will be proud of son.'

* * *

**Secret Hideout**

"Kurama what will I be learning first?"

Kurama was quiet as he set everything up. Naruto waited patiently for all of five seconds before shouting. "Kurama!"

"Yes?"

"What will I be learning first?"

Kurama paused. "Actually I have a theory" He motioned for Naruto to come over and sit down. "Now since you couldn't understand what the rest of the book was saying I will tell you. Basically the Shadow Clone jutsu is famous of two things. One is being a solid clone meaning that it can fight along with you. However the second is information gathering. You see anything your shadow clone read or do will get transferred back to you. Now this helps in two ways. First is like I said information gathering. The second is training. Training with shadow clone can greatly cut down your training time. Do you follow?"

Naruto eyes swirled. "Ah yeah I follow."

Kurama sighed. "Make a shadow clone."

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.**" A clone appeared next to Naruto.

Kurama took the clone and went behind a tree. A few seconds later a pop could be heard.

"Hey I'm not an idiot...wait how did I know you called me an idiot."

"As I said, information gathering."

"Ooh cool this can help me a lot in training...I'm such a genius."

Kurama face palmed.

"Yes, now I have another theory though. I want you to through this kunai at me."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Where'd you get that kunai from?"

"Don't worry about it I just want you to throw it at me." Kurama throw the kunai towards Naruto. It lands in front of his feet. Naruto picked it up.

"Go ahead and throw it ya brat."

Naruto threw the kunai. He meant to hit hit Kurama in his arm but the wind blew it into his stomach. Kurama disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"AHH! Kurama what happened?"

"_Don't worry kit. Shadow clones aren't that sturdy. Create me again, however, this time when doing so think of me as being very hard and sturdy."_

Naruto nodded and did as he said. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**."

Kurama appeared again. He didn't looked any different from before. Naruto threw the kunai at him. It landed in the same spot, only this time Kurama didn't disappear. Naruto eyes widen.

"Oh wow!"

Kurama smirked. "So my theory is correct..." he raised his hands stopping Naruto from asking the question he was about to ask. "You think of me and I appear with my chakra. You think of me being more sturdy and I appear being more sturdy. I gathered that if you think of it and create a shadow clone they will come like you pictured in your head. Create a bunch of shadow clone, I want some to be really fast and the others to be really strong."

Naruto nodded. He pictured three really fast shadow clone and three really strong shadow clones. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!"

Three normal looking shadow clones appeared on his right. On his left appeared three really toned shadow clone. Kurama ordered them around. The three speed shadow clones raced against each other. Kurama, Naruto, and Naruto's strong clones eyes widen at the speed the other three showed. After the race was over it was a brawl between the speed clones and the strong clones. The battle wasn't that long. It came to two shadow clones left. One from the speed group and one from the strength group.

"Okay that's enough, you guys can go now."

Two clones nodded and disappeared.

"Well I gathered my data Naruto I now have your army."

Naruto smiled. He was really going to be a general of an army.

* * *

**Year later. With Hyuuga Elder, Unknown destination.**

"Back For more Genjutsu I see. Theses trips are more frequent now." The mask figure noted.

"Hai, Kurama-san. We already told you. She had been acting up lately. Her Byakugan is acting weird. We hope that if she become too scared to be a ninja Hiashi will finally drop her."

Kurama-san nodded his head. There was a black mask that covered the bottom of his face starting from his nose and disappearing down his neck. His eyes were black like ink. His hair was the same color. It laid flat against his head. There was a natural sheen to it that made it shine as if it was healthy. His skin that could be seen was pale like the moon. He wore a dark red Gothic coat. The coat had long front zipper with button straps, there was mesh fabric and lacing on the front of the coat and the sleeves. There were no pockets on the coat. The sleeves stopped halfway down his arms. Underneath the coat he had on a long sleeve black shirt and black pants. He had on dark red gloves and shoes. He was covered from head to toe, the only thing showing was his eyes and above.

"She is your heir isn't she? What will you do without her?"

"She is unfit for the heir position. Luckily Hitome is pregnant again. We are hoping it's a boy. This time we will eliminate the problem before it gets to him."

"And if it is a girl?"

"We will do the same thing. Hitome will die in child birth and we will raise the child correctly."

Kurama-san nodded his head. He laid Hinata down on a cold steel table. He strapped her arms, legs, and feet down. After he finished he turned to the Elders. "Any request or just the usual?"

"We want you to give her the usual and along with that, create one with that demon brat terrorizing her."

Kurama-san raised a brow, "Any reason as to why that last one?"

"She happens to like the bastard. Destroy it, destroy her trust in her father as well. If she had no one, no will, it will be easier to manipulate her."

Kurama-san nodded again. "Of course employes. I shall do as you say."

"You got that right."

Kurama-san turned around. He reached into a drawer. "First, however, I need you to sign theses paper."

Taizou stepped forward and grabbed the papers out of his hands. "I don't know why you persist to make us sign these. We know the process." He passed the papers to Mitsuhana.

"It is simply procedure. I do everything by procedure."

When the papers were handed back to him he told them to step back. He stood next to Hinata's pron body. He flew through the handseals needed for his kekkei genakai. Once activated he did the snake seal.

"**Magen: Giman no Jutsu**."

The world around him disappeared as he was placed within the Genjutsu.

* * *

**Hinata in Genjutsu's**

"Wake up you pathetic girl!"

Hinata sighed as her father went back to begin in her words, a meanie. Hinata hurried out her bed and answered the door quickly.

"I am up Otou-sama."

Hiashi sneered. "A true Hyuuga would have been up before the break of dawn and would have opened the door before I even knocked on it."

Hinata hung her head in shame. She would never be a true Hyuuga in his eyes.

"It seems that another lesson is in order."

Hinata raised her head so quickly it was a wonder she didn't get whiplash. Her eyes were wide. She tried to keep the fear from showing but she couldn't hold it all back. She knew what happens all too well within the lessons. She could still remember the last time with perfect memory.

"Stop standing steal! Get dressed and meet me in the training room." With one last sneer her father left her.

Hinata rushed to get ready. She didn't bother with washing up or doing her hair. She brushed her teeth and put on her training clothes. To do anything else would be a wast of time. And a Hyuuga doesn't wast time.

A figured appeared as Hinata ran out of her room. 'So she didn't wash up or do her hair...how can I take it to be believable?' the figured disappeared.

Hinata ran into the training room. She bend over with her hands on her knees as she tried to breath.

"Come over here child!"

Hinata straightened up and jogged over to her father. It wasn't good to keep Hiashi waiting. Once there she was given no warning. Hiashi came at her and Hinata could see it within his eyes. He came at he with the intent to kill. She did her best to block. It was futile. Her dad quickly broke through her guard. The hard Jyuuken strike to her arms had made her cry out. He didn't stop there. Hiashi dipped low and attacked the chakra points in her legs. Hinata cried loudly again whimpering as her father continued to hurt her. Hiashi finished by sending a strong chakra enforced heel palm strike to her stomach. Hinata was pushed back by the force. She couldn't right herself and ended up falling over. She slid until her head hit the wall.

"Pitiful," Hiashi spat at her.

Hinata groaned and closed her eyes. When she opened them she was no longer in the training room. She had somehow gotten inside the Elders secrete meeting room.

'How did I get here...oh it hurts it hurts so much.' She couldn't keep her thought going through the pain.

"This feeling that you are experiencing remember it because if you are ever captured you will feel worse than this." Mitsuhana spoke.

"Yes and then they will make you there baby maker. They will place something like this" he gestured to his male parts, "Inside here." Taizou touched her on private parts. Tears followed to Hinata's eyes.

"Yes you better cry because they will not care about you at all. It will hurt really bad and they will continue to do it over and over and over again." Elder Shizori spat at her.

"And then once your usefulness is over they will kill you," Elder Danno added.

Hinata was full blown crying now. She tried her hardest to back away from them . Even in pain she still made it to the door. Hinata blinked. When she opened her eyes she was no longer in the meeting room. She was no longer in the Hyuuga compound. The Elders were no longer around her. She was back at Kurama secret hideout. There was a light coming from the house. She could here noise coming from inside.

Hinata crawled painfully slow. The Jyuuken strikes were still affecting her. Ten minutes passed and she finally reached the door to the house. Hinata cuddled up next to it. She reached out, her arm shaking. It landed on the door. Hinata groaned. She pulled her hand away and hit the door again with all her might. A soft knock could be heard. She let out another pained filled groan and knocked again. On the second knock the noise from inside the house stopped. There were footsteps walking towards the door. It opened. Hinata looked up. Her eyes widen.

It was her savior. He stood tall above her. His blond hair glowing around him. His hair was like the sun and his eyes. His eyes were the sky. Hinata smiled happily. She was safe now. He was going to protect her. He was going to heal her and let nothing happen to her.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Leave."

Hinata's mouth hung opened. Did she hear him right? "Wha...what?"

"Leave now!"

"Don't...don't play...don't play with me Naruto-kun."

"Look at my face. Do I look like I'm playing. I want you to leave and never come back!"

Tears sprang to Hinata eyes for the umpteenth time. How could her savior do this to her? This couldn't be real it just couldn't. Her savior would never be so cruel to her like this. He wouldn't. Not with all the times they played together. Not with all the time she helped him train. He wouldn't treat her like this now. She still had some use to her.

'It...it must be a Genjutsu...yeah Naruto-kun wouldn't treat me like this so someone must have me in a Genjutsu.' Hinata thought.

"What are you still doing here...get out and never come back. You're useless to me now."

Hinata stared at him. He seemed so real. Everything she just experienced seemed real. Hinata didn't know anymore. She didn't anything anymore. The only thing she was sure of was that her savior would never treat her like dirt. He was too nice to treat her like such.

'How do I get out of it,' she thought.

And then she remembered

_Flashback_

"_Hinata-chan, come here dear."_

_The three year old waddled over to her mother. Hitome picked her up and sat her on her lap. Hinata giggled happily as her mother bounced her up and down. It was quiet. The only sound was Hinata's giggles. _

"_I worry Hinata-chan. I can see it within you. You are blessed with being...Hinata-chan. If you are every caught within a Genjutsu what do you do?"_

_Hinata placed her hands in the release seal. "I use Kai mommy!" She giggled at the end. "Silly mommy you know that already."_

_Her mother smiled and laughed. "Ah I do dear. However before you use Kai make this seal and say Saifon. Then use the standard release Kai to exit the Genjutsu. Afterward place your hands back in the other seal and say Kai. Do not forget this my daughter."_

"_I won't mommy."_

_Flashback end_

Hinata returned to reality. Naruto had a grip on her shit. He picked her up and threw her away from the house. Hinata landed hard on the ground. She took in a sharp breath. The pain from her father plus this almost destroyed her concentration. Keyword being almost.

Hinata made the bird seal like her mother showed her. "**Saifon**," she spoke as loud as she could. Her voice was barely over a whisper.

The Naruto in the Genjutsu stared her down with angry eyes. Hinata wanted to cry. She never wanted to see Naruto angry at her.

The thing Hinata used went into affect. She felt different. It felt the same as when Naruto and Kurama chakra was entering her minus the pain. She could feel the chakra points that had been blocked by her father becoming unblocked. Not just unblocked but she could feel them growing larger. Hinata eyes widen. Even without her Byakugan activated she could see chakra leaving from Naruto and the surrounding area and entering her.

Unknown to Hinata, her eyes had changed from their normal pale lavender color to a darker lavender. A grin spread wide across her face. She started laughing loudly. The Naruto in front of her flickered out but came back. Then he disappeared along with the surrounding.

* * *

**In Reality**

Kurama-san stumbled. His eyes widen as he felt more of his chakra leave his system without his say-so. 'How is this possible.' He thought as he put more chakra into the Genjutsu. 'How is she taking my chakra, the Genjutsu should stop her from doing anything.'

"Is everything alright?" Mitsuhana asked.

"Yes we need to hurry and get the job done," Taizou added.

"Hai," he grounded out. Kurama-san applied even more chakra into the Genjutsu so he could change it without knocking her out of the other one. His Ido was getting angry. How dare someone try to break out of his Genjutsu.

* * *

**Genjutsu Hinata**

The place around her changed. She was in a white room. There were no windows and no doors. Just a white empty room that seemed to go on for miles. Hinata stopped laughing once everything disappeared. The smile was no longer on her face.

"You are nothing." The voice of her father sounded all throughout the room. It echoed five times before disappearing.

"You pathetic child." Mitsuhana voice spoke. It did the same as her father.

Hinata looked around trying to pinpoint where the voices were coming from. She couldn't.

"Damned child."

"Tainted child."

"You will never be Head of the Hyuuga clan."

"We're going to kick you out."

"You will no longer be protected by the Hyuuga clan. You will be taken and made into a slave."

Hinata whimpered. She covered her ears trying to block out the words but it didn't work. In front of her an image appeared. It was a moving picture of an older version of her. She was chained to a wall. A Kumo nin beat on her and spat on her. He laughed at her face. He positioned her in a humiliating position and had his way with her over and over and over again.

Hinata cried out and what could be her fate. Unbeknownst to her chakra started entering her and an alarmingly fast rate.

* * *

**Outside world**

Kurama-san grunted loudly. His knees buckled. He could feel the toll on his body. It was hard splitting his concentration. The amount of chakra that was being ate up was too much for him to take. And his ido wanted to kill the girl.

"Boy what is going on?" Taizou asked.

Before Kurama-san could answer Hinata screamed loudly. She started thrashing around in her chains trying to break free.

"Kai, Kai, Kai, Kai, Kai..." she screamed.

"What is going on?" Mitsuhana shouted above Hinata.

"I have no idea!" Kurama-san shouted back. He knew that his Genjutsu was still in place. Yet he had no idea how Hinata was able to scream and move like that. He looked her over, something caught his attention.

'She is glowing with red chakra...it feels familiar,' he thought.

"Oh good. It's the damn fox chakra."

Kurama-san eyes widen. 'No wonder it feels familiar. But how can that be. He has been sealed. Unless...she came withing contact with him. She has been blessed by him.'

"What have I done?" He whispered to himself.

It became quiet. Red and dark lavender chakra mixed together. It swirled wildly around Hinata, blowing her hair and her loose fitting clothes around. Dark lavender eyes pierced the world. She looked at Kurama-san. Tears swelled up in her eyes. He could tell that she wasn't really seeing him yet it unnerved him all the same.

"AHHHH! KAI!" she screamed.

The chakra surrounded her exploded pushing everything and everyone back. The chains that was on her body disintegrated. Hinata shook violently then fainted.

Kurama-san, Mitsuhana, and Taizou walked up to her slowly.

"Oh dear how can we explain this?" Mitsuhana asked. For once in her life she was worried.

"We will tell Hiashi that it was training gone wrong."

"Training gone wrong. There are burn marks all over her body Taizou."

"Just allow me to speak with him. He is my son. He listens to me most. Now let's get her to the hospital."

Mitsuhana picked Hinata up. With her the left the room and quickly walked to the hospital. Kurama-san slid to his knees. His eyes wide opened as he looked at the mes around him.

'I need to make this right.' Was his only thoughts.

* * *

Me: Take it away Announcer-san!

Announcer-san: There is something wrong with Hinata's Byakugan. Is she really able to see that far already or is something else going on with it? The Elders Hate her because of her mother. Is her mother line really corrupted? Miya and Shiro are knew Elders and want to find out. Kurama explained his reason of attacking the village. Who could the Uchiha be? Sarutobi as allowed Kurama to take Naruto out of the village and train him for two years. Hinata has been placed under Genjutsus for a while now. Who is that Kurama that is doing it? He wants to make it right...how will he do so? Also what was Hitome going to say? Hinata has been blessed with being what?  
All of this and more will be answered on the next episode...The Academy.

Me: Thanks Announcer-san!

Elder Time

**Miya: **Age: 65.

Rank: Newly appointed Elder

Appearance: Miya has a round face and large Hyuuga eyes. Her hair is all black, no gray for her yet. She is pale like Hinata.

Shiro: Age: 69

Rank Newly appointed Elder

Appearance: Shiro has all gray hair. He has an angular face and small Hyuuga eyes. He is pale like Hinata.

Shizori: Age 71:

Rank: Been an elder for five years

Appearance: Has gray and black hair. And oval shape head. Short hair. Medium size Hyuuga eyes. Is tanned like Hiashi.

Kanna: Age: 74

Rank: Been Elder for 4 years

Appearance: Smallest Elder. Has all gray hair. Large Hyuuga eyes. Pale like the moon.

Danno: Age: 74

Rank: Been Elder for 6 years

Appearance: Sharp small Hyuuga eyes. Tallest Elder. Has brown hair. Tanned like Hiashi.

Now there's only one Hyuuga Elder left.

**Jutsu used in the chapter**

**Magen: Giman no Jutsu: **Demonic Illusion: Deception.

Rank: A

Range: Short to mid

Description: This is a Genjutsu. The User puts target into a world that the User controls. Inside the world The User will be able to make the target see anything and the target will believe it is true. Prolong affects of this jutsu will make the target start believing that whatever they saw is true even outside the Genjutsu and even if evidence tells them otherwise.

While the name wasn't said I will explain it anyway

**Magen: Shiro In'Nā Heya no Jutsu: **Demonic Illusion: White Inner room

Rank: A

Range: Short

Parent Jutsu: Magen: Giman no Jutsu

Description: Creates a white room. Voices of family members, friends, precious people, can be heard saying nasty things about the target. A moving picture of the user choice can bee seen as well. Prolong affects of this jutsu will make the target believe whatever the voices say.

Both jutsus are my creation.

**Omake**

Hiashi stared at his daughter. Hinata sat up straight in the hospital bed. Her legs were stretched out. Her hands were in her lap. She looked straight ahead, a look of pure horror on her face. She couldn't see anything though as white bandages covered her eyes. Hiashi made his way over to her. He got on his knees so he could be face to face with her.

"Hinata, dear, tell me what you saw so we can calm the Elders."

The only sign that showed that Hinata heard him was the look of horror growing. Hinata was quiet.

"I saw...I saw..."

Hiashi nodded. "What did you see what did you see?"

"Daddy..."

"Yes dear?"

"What's that dangling between your legs?"

Hiashi blushed. He was redder than an apple. Then he fainted.

ME: Aww my shot at trying an Omake what do ya think? Also what do you think of the chapter. Good Bad Great...Review and tell me whatcha think!


End file.
